Mockingjay Ending
by patnissandkeeta
Summary: MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS AHEAD. Ok, this is how I think Peeta and Katniss would have gotten back together after Mockingjay. Might be fluffy at parts, but who cares. Read and review, PLEASE :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here are the last couple chapters I think should have been added to Mockingjay. Suzanne Collins (genius) didn't give enough info on how Peeta and Katniss came back together. So this is how I think it should have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**KATNISS POV

* * *

I'm running. Fireballs rain down everywhere. One hits me square in the back, but I don't feel anything. I look down and see a hole where my chest should be. Suddenly, I'm in the forest. I hear footsteps behind me. I look back and see Peeta running to catch up to me.

"Katniss!" he calls. "How could you? What the heck is wrong with you?" He is in front of me now, and I can see his furious expression. His forehead is sweating and he's shaking with rage. I'm frozen and can't seem to move as I see his fist rise. My eyes widen. Out of nowhere, I see Capital guards grabbing Peeta from behind before his fist makes contact with my face.

"You're comin' with us" one of them say. Peeta screams in frustration as he struggles to escape the hold the guards have him in. He looks at me, with a look of pure hatred written all over his face. The last thing he says before they drag him away is, "You left me. I thought you were different, Katniss. I loved you." Then he's knocked unconscious.

I wake up screaming, thrashing in my bed. Even though I now realize it was all a dream, I start sobbing. Big, choked, loud sobs. _Peeta. _I need to see him. Make sure he's okay. I just can't seem to shake the image of his hate out of my head. It's like the hijacking all over again.

I look over at the time and see that it's 4:15 in the morning. My crying seems to have calmed down, slightly, but I'm still shaken. I wonder if my mother heard my screaming. Probably, but she's used to it by now. I get out of bed and slip on my shoes. I tiptoe out of my house, knowing it's probably unnecessary, grabbing my coat along the way. I feel the cold breeze outside, and quickly jog over to Peeta's house across the street.

I stop before I knock. I don't want to wake him up, but at the same I really need to see him. As if sensing my presence, Peeta opens the door before me. I look up at his handsome face. Even just off the bed, he looks stunning. I am mesmerized by his bright, blue eyes, which thankfully lost that glazed look. I don't realize that I'm staring, until Peeta clears his throat.

"Um, Katniss? What are you doing here?" I look down, suddenly embarrassed. What was I supposed to say? I just wanted to see if he was still alive? I needed to see his face? But I realize it's more than that. This boy, or should I say _man_, has an effect over me. I need _him. _I need his assurance that everything is fine even when it's not. I look up.

"I wanted to see you." I say. I feel my cheeks blush. What is up with me? He notices and stares at my face. He roams all over, taking in my whole bed-ridden state. He finally meets my eyes. Unexpectedly, he also blushes. I can't help but notice how innocent he looks like that. I blush even more, and surprisingly, Peeta smiles and ushers me inside.

PEETA POV

Katniss is at my door step. I studied her face, and all her features. She obviously just rolled out of bed, still in her pajamas. But even like that, I can't help but notice how pretty she looks. Her cheeks are slightly red, making her look cute. I meet her eyes, embarrassed and start to blush.

Weird. She blushes even more, and I suddenly feel the awkwardness of the situation. I silently usher Katniss in, and she follows me to the living room. She slowly sits down, and I follow suit, sitting on the opposite couch. She notices this, but doesn't say anything. I look at Katniss expectantly, waiting for her to speak. When she realizes I'm waiting, she her face turns red again.

"So…how are you?" she says. I look puzzled, but answer anyway.

"'I'm good," I say. She nods, stalling for time. Then all of a sudden, she starts to cry. And I mean _really_ cry. Like, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking through her body. I just sit on the couch, shocked. I run over and sit next to her. Hesitantly, I take her chin and bring her head up to look at me.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" She just continues to cry, not meeting my eyes. Not knowing what else to do, I put my arms around her thin body and hold her to my chest. This is the closest we've ever been since the Quarter Quell before I was captured. I feel that cloudiness coming over me, but I easily ignore it. It wasn't big enough for me to struggle for control. When it passes, I just hold Katniss tighter. I can feel her shaking, as she clutches me, holding on for support. As I hold her warm body, I remember how we used to sleep together on the train going to the Quarter Quell. I realize I miss holding her, regardless of if she returned my feelings for her or not.

As Katniss starts to calm down, I pull back, my arms still around her waist, to look at her face. I wipe her tears from her beautiful face. Oh no, here we go again. I'm falling for her. It seems like no amount of Capital hijacking can take away my feelings for this girl in front of me. Too bad my feelings for her aren't reciprocated. But it doesn't matter. I love her, and no one, not even her, can change my feelings.

KATNISS POV

As Peeta holds me, and looks into my eyes, I feel much better. He wipes my tear tracks from my face with his thumb as we stare at each other. His gaze is like a warm embrace; they look so loving and clear. So different from what I saw just several weeks ago. I wonder if the real Peeta really can return to me. I need him now more than ever.

"Peeta, I'm sorry." I begin. "I don't know what came over me. My nightmares seemed to have gotten worse lately, and I had a particularly bad one tonight." Tears come to my eyes just thinking about it. "I was in the forest, and you were mad at me," I start sobbing again. Peeta's arms tighten around me. "and then some people took you away and then you were shouting at me and you looked at me like-like-" Peeta stops my babbling by putting a finger on my lips.

"Shhh, Katniss, its okay. I would never do that again. The Capital can't make me one of their mutts."

"But-"

"Katniss, I'll never hurt you like that again." He rubs my arms. "I'm so sorry this whole thing happened. I should have never let you out of my sight in the first place. It's all my-"

"No, Peeta." I say loudly. "You can't blame yourself. I was the one who let you go. I let you out of my sight and I shouldn't have. I let you down Peeta," I cry. He's about to say something but I interrupt him again. "Please don't blame yourself. It just makes me feel even worse." I'm crying fully now. "You should know more than anyone that I'm selfish, mean, and a coward." I'm about to continue, but this time he interrupts me.

"Katniss." He says, and I see his eyes are glassy, from tears. "Everyone can be like that at times, including me." His hand cups the side of my face. "But they don't define us. What defines us are our good deeds. You for example, I know, would die for your sister. You went into the games knowing you wouldn't come out. You even risked your life to save me in the Games to nurse me back to health. You barely knew me back then. Yet, you went to the Cornucopia to save my life. And let's not forget Rue. You knew her for a short time, but you had such a connection with her." He gazes at me so lovingly, so caring. "Those characteristics don't describe you. You're sympathetic, brave, loving, unselfish, and brilliant. Don't let what the Capital made me change that."

We stare at each other, both of us in silent tears. Slowly we start to lean towards each other. Suddenly, the worst thing possible happens. Peeta starts to have one of his flashbacks. He pushes me away and I go tumbling off the couch. He runs to the kitchen and I follow, seeing him curl up in a corner.

"Peeta!" I shout. I run over next to him. "Look at me!" I try to pull his hands from his face. When I do, the same look of hatred from my dream stares back at me. He pulls his hands away.

"Stay away from me." He hisses.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll be up soon. I have a competition tomorrow so not then. But soon! What will happen to Peeta? Will Katniss be able to help him! Find out in the next chapter. And dont forget to review! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

KATNISS POV

Peeta is moving away from me. No matter how much I want to hold him, I stand up and step back from Peeta. I don't know what to do. I think back to the last time Peeta had his flashback. We had just escaped some Capital mutts when he started to go mad. Then, I had kissed him. Should I do that now? It seemed to work last time.

I look at Peeta. His back is to me; his hands are in his hair. He looks like he's ready to rip them straight out of his head.

That's it. I can't stand it. Peeta is not getting away from me again. So, just like last time I run over to Peeta and kneel in front of him. He's trembling and staring at the floor. I force his hands away from his head and grasp them. "Peeta," I say. "You have to listen to me."

He shakes his head violently, telling me to run. "Go, Katniss! Please just go." But I can't. I can't leave Peeta like this, alone. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispers. Tears are falling now. Peeta is shaking uncontrollably now and I know I'm running out of time. So again like before, I take Peeta's face in my hands and quickly press my lips to his.

Peeta grasps my arms with his hands as I kiss him. His lips are as warm I remember them. Peeta is trying to move his head, but I'm not letting him. His hands tighten on my arm and he tries to pull me away. I taste salt on his lips and realize he's crying. I let him pull me back.

He's stopped trembling and his eyes lost that glazed look in them. I feel immensely relieved as he stares at me. "Thank you" he says.

PEETA POV

Katniss is amazing. I look at her face, glad the flashback passed. She looks relieved, and I thank her over and over again. "Thank you. Katniss, I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful, I-"

"Peeta, _please_," she begs me. "You didn't know it would happen just now."

"Yes, but I could have hurt you. I might not have been able to overcome the flashback and hurt you. And this time, there are no doctors or anyone else to come to your rescue." The images in my head are too painful to think of. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I killed her. I can't even imagine what her mother will become; she's already a widow and lost Prim. Katniss is all she has left. I make a silent vow in my head to never let that happen. Just like in the Games, I have to protect this broken girl in front of me.

"Peeta," Katniss continues. "All that matters is that you're okay, that you're not one of Snow's living, breathing reminder of how the Capital controlled us. You can fight this, I believe in you."

I take Katniss' face in my hands and gaze at her. We stay like this for a while, and then I say, "I guess I just need to believe in myself, huh?"

She smiles at me, and then pulls me up. Still holding my hand, she says "So, you okay?" I nod. "Sorry about having to kiss you though. I hope you don't mind." I smile and kiss her cheek lightly. She blushes prettily.

"Don't apologize, Katniss." I say. "It's fine. In fact, even during a flashback, I enjoyed it." This makes her blush even more. Then I remember something. "Hey, Katniss, why did you come here?"

She looks slightly offended and says, "Well, if you want me to leave..."

"No!" I say. "Please don't go yet." My voice becomes softer. "I didn't mean to offend you. Don't go."

"Peeta, I'm not leaving. I'm sorry, I just…okay here's why I came here." Katniss seems hesitant to tell me so I take her other hand in mine. She looks down at our hands together. I immediately let go. "No, it's okay." She takes back my hands and looks into my eyes. "Peeta, I came here because I really wanted to see you. I missed you, and I can't stand not talking to you again. I want to thank you for everything you've done. I want us to be friends again, Peeta."

Those words make me so happy, but not as happy as I would be if she wanted us to be more than friends or whatever it's called. But still, with Katniss, you take what you can get.

I hug Katniss to me tightly. "Of course," I say. "I would love that."

"Really?" she says as she hugs be back.

"More than anything."

After a couple of comfortable silent moments, Katniss lets go. I look at her and see that she's looking down. "What is it, Katniss?"

She starts shuffling her feet nervously. "Umm, can I ask you a favor?" she says softly. This is unlike Katniss. Usually she just says what she wants sometimes without thinking. I know this more than anyone. What could she have to me nervous about? It's just me.

"Sure, anything for you, Katniss." I reply. I wait for her to continue. As I wait I start to yawn. It is pretty late at night, or should I say morning. Katniss hears me yawn, and looks up, realizing something.

"Oh, you know what, its fine, never mind." She says, backing away. Her face looks so sad, and I can't stand to see it. "I'll just be on my way now, sorry to disturb you again." I see Katniss quickly walk out of the room, head down. I catch up to her at the front door as she hurries to put on her jacket. She sees me, and opens the door, but before she can walk out I grab her arm.

"Katniss," I say. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I promise I'm sane right now, I won't hurt you," I rush to assure her, wanting her to never look at me with such sadness again. Katniss' head is still turned away, avoiding my gaze.

"No, Peeta, it's not that I'm afraid of you." I can hear her voice crack. I pull Katniss inside, away from the cold breeze from outside. I take her other arm as she continues, still not looking at me. "I just wanted to know if…if I could…well…" Katniss pauses, seeming to make a decision in her head. She looks at me and continues, "Listen, I know you might not want me to, considering risking another flashback or attacking me again, but I just can't go back to bed alone after having that dream, and I'm sorry I came here, but I wanted to make sure you still don't hate me, and-" Katniss starts to cry again. "-and I came here for comfort, to see your face, and I miss you, and I'm sorry for disturbing you, but oh goodness I'm really sorry if I'm wasting your time here but pretty much I just want you to sleep with me, to keep the nightmares away and it could be in your room, or mine, wherever you're most comfortable, so I guess I miss you holding me at night and keeping most or all of the dreams away, and I feel so bad for what I let happen to you, but please, I want you to hold me."

Wow, I think. I haven't heard Katniss talk this much so quickly. I watch Katniss looking so helpless, not like she was in the Games. Katniss is gazing at me, and I remember I'm supposed to say something. "Katniss, for the last time, I'm glad you came," I say. "And I was actually thinking to ask you if you wanted me to stay with you tonight, but I wasn't sure if you were ready for that yet. So, yes, I will stay with you tonight." Katniss just gives me a watery smile, and turns around. I could see her ears are red, so she must be blushing.

"Katniss, you know you didn't have to be so nervous."

"I know," she replies. "Well at least I know now." She wipes her face and turns around. "Thanks."

"No. Thank you," I say, as I take off her jacket for her. I hang it up, and then turn around, seeing she's gone. Where did she disappear to so quickly? I walk away from the front door, and see Katniss in the living room. She looks at me, realizing I've been standing there.

"Peeta, let's go upstairs." She says. I wanna ask why she was standing, looking sad and thoughtful when Katniss grabs my hand and brings me upstairs. When we reach my room, I see Katniss is quickly taking off her shoes. I stand there, watching how Katniss looses out her hair, finger-combs it, then puts it back in a loose braid. I watch amazed, and climb into the bed, still watching her. She takes off her shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath. Then her pants go, where I see she has on loose shorts. Upstairs it's hotter, so I start feeling the heat rise up my neck. Then I realize it's not the heat, it's her. I turn away from her half dressed form, embarrassed. I feel Katniss climb in next to me. I turn, facing her.

"You good?" She nods her head and at one moment I feel our legs touch. Blushing, she moves about an inch away.

"Sorry." She says quietly. I laugh, and she looks at me.

"Katniss, you're so modest. But I gotta say I'm surprised you're comfortable to let me see you half-naked." She cringes at my word choice and whispers, "It's hot, that's all."

I reply, smiling, "So does that mean I can't hold you?" Katniss shakes her head quickly. "I'm kidding," I laugh. I turn on my side grabbing Katniss' waist and pull her to me, her back to me. I close my eyes. "Good night, Katniss."

KATNISS POV

Peeta is holding me. I have missed that so much it's not even funny. As I become more comfortable, I snuggle closer to Peeta, and think back to my greatest realization ever. Downstairs, when Peeta saw me staring, I knew. I just knew it. I love Peeta. In fact, I'm in love with him. I think I have been for a while now. I just couldn't believe that it took us going through all that to realize it.

When Peeta brought me upstairs, I was thinking he would never take me back. I have caused him too much trouble, and he probably gave up on me anyway. Then again, he let me sleep with him tonight, And he seems happy about it, too. So maybe I do have a chance at winning the boy with the bread back. I just can't be too aggressive, and take my time before I tell him.

I admit, the reason I took off some of my clothes was not just the heat. I kind of wanted him to see me as, I don't know, pretty. Not turn him on or anything, but just, you know, a girl. More than a friend. Ugh, that sounds so stupid, I'm so embarrasses I even considered it. But I guess it had the desired response. Peeta's face turned red and he looked away.

I still can't believe I did that. As I hear Peeta's breathing slow, so does mine. As I drift off, I smile at the whole irony of our situation. Me, the one with the unrequited love.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE! Here's the next chapter. So by the way, I update pretty quickly, but don't watch out for that all the time, because I have tests this week and an appointment, and stuff like that. So read and REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and a s shout out to my favoriters and story/author alert people who add me. It makes my day, but not as much as reviews do! **

**Disclaimer: I am just a regular teenage girl who loves Peetniss. Not Suzanne Collins, unfortunately.**

KATNISS POV

I wake up. I'm in the same position I fell asleep in. I think back to last night, and how I felt about Peeta holding me. _Sheesh, _I think, _when did I become so girly and lovesick?_

I turn quietly towards Peeta. He has his arm still around me, the shadow of a smile on his face. I smile too, because neither of us had any nightmares tonight. I feel happy just staring at his handsome face, taking it all in. I trace his features lightly, his cheeks, his nose, and then his lips. I get this sudden urge to press mine against his, like last night, but I can't. I have to control myself.

PEETA POV

As I start to wake up, my eyes still closed, I feel Katniss beside me. I smile slightly, remembering how she came to my house last night, right when I went outside to take a walk because I couldn't sleep. I feel Katniss quietly turn around in my arms, trying not to wake me up even though I'm already awake.

I feel her eyes on me, and I wonder what she's thinking. Does she regret spending the night with me? I hope not, because I really enjoyed it. Neither of us had nightmares.

After a couple of moments of silence, I'm about to open my eyes when I Katniss touches my face. I'm caught off guard, so I have to try to keep up my sleeping façade. I repress a happy shudder from escaping me with all my strength as her fingers trace my lips. She pauses, and again I wonder what goes through her mind.

Forgetting to pretend I'm sleeping for a moment, I open my eyes. Katniss' face immediately turns red and she moves her hand away. "Oh, um, morning, Peeta." She says nervously.

"Good morning, Katniss." I say. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She sits up and stretches turning her face away. I smile at her nerves and decide not to mention what just happened. Katniss gets out of the bed as I sit up. She tries to fix her hair, but then just gives up, leaving is all messy. "Hey, thanks again for helping me last night." Katniss says. I only half listen to what she's saying, noticing her pajamas again. She's wearing the tank top and shorts from last night, and again I notice how pretty she looks standing next to the bed talking to me. I tune back in to her as she says, "So I guess I'll just be going then."

"Wait," I say. "Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" I look at the time and see it's half past one. "I mean, lunch?" She hesitates, then sees the hopeful look on my face. Then she nods.

"Sure." She says. Katniss puts on her pants over her shorts, and her shirt over tank top-I am reluctant to see them go by the way-and she slips on her shoes. I watch her go into the bathroom to wash up then I myself get out of bed and get dressed for the day.

KATNISS POV

When I emerge from the bathroom, Peeta is gone. I go downstairs, making sure my hair is fine (wow, what is wrong with me) and then see Peeta in the kitchen. He's mixing in a bowl with a look of such determination on his face. I watch amazed as he pours the batter into a pan and puts it in the oven. When he's done, he turns around to start cleaning up and notices me for the first time. He smiles and waves as if we were kids from across the schoolyard. I laugh, and he looks at me confused.

"What is it?" I shake my head, and just smile. Peeta shrugs and gets to work, cleaning the kitchen. I go over to help him, and he says, "Oh, Katniss I got it. It's not much." Typical Peeta. I ignore him and help anyway, and he just lets me, deciding not to mess with me. We work in a comfortable silence and when we finish, Peeta tells me to sit as he checks on the bread. The bread is ready, so he takes it out of the oven, careful not to get burned. I smell the bread, and its warm scent overwhelms me, in a good way.

Peeta cuts the bread in slices and brings it onto the small table in the kitchen. Then he goes to the fridge and brings the butter out. He sits across from me, and we both dig in. As I put butter on my bread, Peeta looks deep in thought. He eats his bread and when he swallows he says, "Katniss." I look at him.

"You love cheese buns. Real or not real?"

He looks genuinely interested so I say, "Real." Peeta just nods and continues eating. We both finish at the same time, and put our dishes in the sink. We wash our hands and as I turn away from the sink to dry my hands, I slip on the floor. Right before I fall face first, I feel strong hands grab me by the waist. I turn my head to see Peeta, concern creasing his forehead. He stands me up, his arms still around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he says. I nod embarrassed. I look down, as some hair falls in my face, blocking my red face. His arms let go, and so does the warmth I felt from them. I hear Peeta wash his hands, and I dry my still wet ones. He dries his too. When we finish Peeta and I turn to each other and look at each other's faces. He smiles and says, "Can I walk you home?" I follow him outside, and put on my jacket.

We reach my house, and he stops by the door. Peeta takes my arm. "You know, despite the flashback," he says, "I had a great night time with you." Before I could respond, Peeta leaves, and I watch him go back inside his house.

PEETA POV

As I walk back inside my home, I think back to Katniss, falling in the kitchen. She felt so right in my arms that it's hard to explain. I wanted to kiss her so bad, I let go of her before I did anything I might regret. I really need to make sure to control myself next time. Wait, what am I saying? Who knows if there'll be a next time? Katniss was vulnerable last night, which must be the only reason she needed me. And that kiss, during my flashback. It was just to help me. It didn't mean anything. She and I are…well I'm not sure exactly. Friends? No, not enough. Lovers? I wish.

I go upstairs to my room to make up the bed. As I do so, I think about Katniss. She's all I've thought about since I came back to District 12. I admit, it wasn't all positive at first. But, lately, all the negative thoughts seem to have faded mostly, and the real thoughts are slowly creeping their way back into my brain. Still, some thoughts I can't separate from the truth. For example, Gale. I'm still not sure how she feels about him, if she really loves him. I think she did, but she never mentioned him since the Rebellion. I wonder if I should ask her. I'm dying to know what she thinks, but I think better of it. I shouldn't ask, at least not yet.

As I finish up the bed, I see a flash of silver. When I go to reach for it, my hand closes around something small and round. I open um my hand and see a pearl.

A pearl? What's this doing in my bed? It must be Katniss'. But why would she have one?

Something about the pearl seems familiar, but I can't my thumb on it. As I stare at the pearl, recognition dawns. The Quarter Quell. Katniss. This is what I gave her when we were on the beach. And she kept it all this time. I marvel at the pearl, touched that Katniss had cared enough to keep the pearl after everything that happened.

But it still doesn't answer why she would sleep with it. Maybe she really does care for me more than I think. I shouldn't doubt her too much. This pearl proves that. I smile at the pearl.

This must be a sign. A sign telling me that I should tell Katniss I love her, as soon as possible.

**Okay, please please please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter. What will Peeta say to Katniss? How will she react? Oh by the way, I would love to see any of your guess as to what might happen. So PLEASE REVIEW! And tell your friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so the story changes a bit in this story. PLEASE read and review. I update pretty regularly, and check my review often. They make my day! A special shout to the hunger games is my life for giving such an awesome review! Please read and review, peeps.**

KATNISS POV

Something's missing. Right after Peeta leaves and I go upstairs to change into my hunting clothes, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh well. I just shake off the feeling and decide to worry about it later.

I go outside with my hunting bag, and I look over to Peeta's house. I wonder what he's doing. He probably took up painting again or is baking something. It's funny how those hobbies of his make me like him more, instead of if Peeta had more manly hobbies, like sports. Not that District 12 ever had many recreational activities anyway.

I walk down the road leading to the fence, thinking of Peeta, yet again. Why can't I keep him out of my head? I sigh. When I reach the forest, I catch a wild turkey and several squirrels. Greasy Sae will love them. Hopefully she can get Haymitch to eat something before he starves.

On my way back to town, I bump into someone coming out of a building under construction. I almost fall over, but that person steadies me with one arm on mine, the other arm around my waist. I look at the person holding me, and see that it's a guy. He looks about my age, maybe a year or two older.

He looks at me, recognizing my face, probably seeing it on TV from all over Panem. Still touching me, he says, "Katniss Everdeen? Is that you?" I pull away from him, embarrassed. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

Dusting myself off, I say, "Its fine." I study the guy again. His hair is kind of short, sticking up in a cool way. It's light brown, and messy in a purposeful way. His eyes are sea green, reminding me of someone. He's handsome too, which makes me ask without thinking, "Hey, by any chance are you related to Finnick Odair?"

He just laughs, shaking his head. "No, but I have gotten that a lot." He smiles at me, and his teeth, and white, clashing against his tanned skin. "I'm James, nice to meet you."

"James? That's a weird name."

"Yeah, I know. My mom was really into history, so she named after some guy she heard about. She thought the name was interesting or something like that. But at least it's better than her first idea." He cringes, as if reliving a horrible moment. I laugh and James looks happy, as if I told him he won a million dollars. He says, "She originally wanted to name me Frances." He laughs. "My dad thought it was too old-fashioned so my mom grudgingly agreed on James. You know, if I could have talked then, I would definitely be rooting for my dad." His smile falters a bit, and then brightens again before I could think.

"So, Katniss, what are you doing? I thought you were too mentally unstable to be outside." He laughs, and I realize that this is something he does a lot. Something about him makes me happy, like he has a bright magnetic field around him.

"Actually, I should be asking what _you _are doing here. I've never seen you around before."

"Well…" he hesitates, and looks at me. He studies my face, as if memorizing every detail. His bright emerald green eyes mesmerize me, and I feel my face blush. I look down. "It's kind of a long story." He says.

I look up at him say, "Well, let's start with this. Where you from?"

I guess he decided to trust me, because he says, "District Four." I look at him, shocked. He smiles sheepishly.

"Seriously?" I say. He nods. Suddenly, I want to hear why ended up here. "How'd you end up in Twelve?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

"Well, I've got lots of time." I smile up at him. It startles him, but he just smiles and shrugs, following me to go see Greasy Sae to drop off my game.

PEETA POV

I've got it. When I give Katniss the pearl back, I'll tell her then. As long as she knows I don't hate her, then I'll and hopefully she will feel better.

The pearl is in my pocket and I can feel the small hard roundness of it as I make lunch. Katniss is probably hunting, so I decided to make lunch and surprise her. When the time is right, I'll tell Katniss I love her. I don't expect her to say anything back, let alone say she loves me, but at least she'll know. Who knows, I could win her back. I know I'm not gonna give up trying, anyway. She needs me, and I need her.

I finish up lunch, and go put on my jacket to invite Katniss over. I go outside, whistling a happy tune as I go walk up to her house.

"Peeta!" I hear. I turn around to see Katniss run up to me. She hugs me, squeezing me tightly

Where did her happy mood come from? I look behind Katniss and see why. A guy about our age with bronze hair and green eyes stands behind her, smiling at me. He hold out his hand and says, "James. Nice to meet the famous Peeta Mellark." His voice his cheerful.

I shake his hand, and say "Nice to meet you, James." My voice is also cheerful, but admittedly I can hear my slight jealousy behind it. I can't help but wonder how Katniss and he met, and how they became friends so quickly.

"James and I were just talking about how he came here." Says Katniss. "He came from District Four." This catches me off guard. I should've known from his eyes.

"Really?" I say. James nods, a little shyly. Katniss says, "So did you want something?"

I remember I'm supposed to get Katniss for lunch. "Oh, yes. Would you like to eat lunch with me? I made pasta." Katniss smiles and nods, then looks up at James. Even though I'm reluctant, I say, "Oh and how about you James? I have enough for three people."

"Well, I don't really want to intrude", he says, but I can tell he really wants to.

Katniss says, "It's fine, right Peeta?" She looks up at me with hopeful eyes, and I can't resist her. Anything for her, I'll do.

"Of course," I say.

So, that's how we all end up in my house, eating lunch as James retells his story of how he ended up in District Twelve. I watch how Katniss is entranced in his story, taking in every word. I gotta say, the story is pretty interesting, but all I see his Katniss. All I notice is her, knowing I can't let James take her away from me. For Pete's sake, I love her.

I also notice how James looks at Katniss, as if he is amazed just to be in her presence. I am too, everyday. They try to include me in their conversation, but I don't say much and they eventually give up. I just eat silently, wishing I could just grab Katniss and kiss her until we couldn't breathe. I have been having these feelings all day, and I know that if she ever kissed me for any reason at all, I just may not be as strong as I have been all the other times we've kissed. I would probably lose it, almost like on the close call on the beach in the Quarter Quell. Well, at least I think that was real. I hope so.

Under the table I reach in my pocket, holding the pearl. It's alone, just like I feel.

Looks like I can't share my heart's wishes to Katniss today.

**Awww, poor Peeta. He's jealous. Oh and sorry if Katniss seems a little OOC in this, but you will find out why, don't worry. So…will Katniss fall for James? Will Peeta admit his rediscovered love for Katniss? Only way to find out is read the next chapter! It will be up soon. **

**Reading reviews motivates me, by the way…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's chapter five! Hehe, its fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: Please remember if I was the brilliant Suzanne Collins, I would not be doing this for free.**

**

* * *

**

KATNISS POV

James' story is amazing. Basically, here's what happened to him:

He's from District Four, of course.

James' mom was a historian. Well sort of, but she was always studying history, writing her own journals on them. His dad was a fisherman. When they met, his parents got married and had James. His mom was always studying how it used to be back before Panem, and the world was heavily populated. Of course, there was only so much the Capital allowed you to know before the war. So anyway, James mom had started talking about how the old government was, and a ruler could only rule for a certain amount of time. Also, people had national competitions and the whole world was connected and not separated. There were so many different languages and cultures. James was very interested in what his mom was saying, and he would read the books her mom had. He didn't know where his mom had gotten the books, but he later found out when he was old enough to know, that his mom had them passed down from her family, which explains why they were so old.

So anyway, one day James' mom gets an invitation to go the Capital for a "special meeting." James' family was worried, but of course you couldn't say no to President Snow. So, his mom went to the Capital, and it all went downhill from there.

"She never came back," says James. "I have no idea what they did to her, or if she's even alive. After she never returned or communicated back to us, some Peacekeepers came and destroyed our books. The ones that have been passed down from generation to generation, and were about to be mine." This was the first time I saw James actually frown, and I didn't like it. Peeta looked sympathetic as always, although being a caring guy, he didn't look as caring as he usually is-or was.

James continues. "My dad and I knew that the Peacekeepers would come back for us. He told me that he thinks mom was probably gone because she knew more than she should have. The Peacekeepers must have realized that we must have read the books and my dad was right. He sent me on my way to District Five, with a map he stole and said he would catch up with me. I didn't want to leave him, but he said he needed to make sure we didn't leave any evidence. I didn't listen and went to my cousin's house. I only spent the night, when I heard the news that my father was dead."

"_Dead?_" I say, incredulous. I shake my head, feeling extremely sorry for James. "So then how did you end up here?"

"Well," he says. "It wasn't easy. First I had to travel here all the way from Four, with little food and just the clothes on my back. Summers were okay, and I used my fishing skills to eat. Winters were the worst, though. There were only certain people you could trust to help you. Most people were too afraid of the Capital to help me. But, I did meet some really nice people along the way." James stares off in the distance, probably reliving happy moments with his families.

"But why Twelve?" I ask him.

"I didn't originally plan on coming here. I just wanted to be far away from the Capital as possible. When Twelve was no more, I was in Ten. During the rebellion, though, I fought for you. I fought for you, Katniss. I hated the Capital for what they did to my family, and I wanted to help. So, I fought for you."

This makes me smile, and I think, _at least James survived the war, and he came out more cheerful than ever._

"After the war, I decided to come here, somewhere small, mostly because it seems like peace and quiet. Also, I've been to most of the other Districts and here just sort of called out to me. That may seem a little cliché, but it's true." He laughs, and I'm happy to see James smile again. It's weird how comfortable I am with him. It seems like we were meant to meet, two people broken apart from families to become friends. I realize I want to become friends with him.

"You know, I wasn't even sure if you came back here, and I thought you didn't because I haven't seen you since I've been here. But here you are." His smiles widens, as James stares at me.

Peeta clears his throat. James flushes and drinks from his cup to hide his face. Peeta says, "Well, I'll go put the dishes away." He gets, up taking our empty plates. He avoids my face, I notice.

Right before Peeta leaves, James calls out, "Thanks again, Peeta! The food was delicious." Peeta nods and thanks him, leaving the room quickly. As I wonder why he's acting so weird, James asks me a question I also want to know.

"So are you and Peeta together?" This catches me off guard. I glance at James and see he's tracing the wood with his fingers.

I decide to answer him truthfully. "No" I say. I'm not even sure how I feel, let alone how he feels about me. I think I love him, but for some reason I was never one to wear my heart on my sleeve, as they say.

PEETA POV

I'm in the kitchen, rinsing off the dishes. I can't stop thinking about Katniss and James. James and Katniss. Ugh. It's worse when you put it in words.

I wonder what they're talking about in the dining room. I hear laughing, mostly James. I bet he's falling all over her. Like I told her, and she still doesn't know, is that she doesn't know the effect she has on people. That reminds me. The pearl. Maybe tomorrow.

I go into the dining room and Katniss looks at me. "Hey, Peeta, you want to come over later?"

I'm surprised. Katniss wants me to come over? I see James look a little disappointed. Well, at least she didn't ask James. Excuse me, that was mean.

"Sure, of course." Anything for her, the _only _girl I love.

She looks at James. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but can I talk to Peeta alone? It was nice talking to you today." Wow. Katniss was laughing one minute, then the next, she was blowing James off to be with me. Not that I was complaining of course.

James just nods and says, "Yeah, that's fine. I have to go to sleep anyway. I'm tired." James is not lying. He actually does look sort of tired.

We walk James to the door, and I notice how Katniss doesn't leave to go to her house either. When James leaves, she follows me to the kitchen. I wait for her to say something but she doesn't. We tidy up in silence before it kills me. When we finish up, I take Katniss' shoulders by my hands.

"Katniss, please say something, the silence is killing me."

Katniss just looks off to the side, anywhere but me. "Food was delicious, as always," she says, stalling. I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't. I wonder if this is a good time to give her the pearl. I decide not now.

She finally continues. "Hey, can I spend the night again?" she says quietly.

"Of course, Katniss. Any time. You can just come to me when you need me." Katniss smiles up at me, shyly.

"Thanks."

I remember something. "Oh, so why did you want me to come over?"

"Oh. I just needed your help with a book I'm working on. It's just a bunch of memories. I was thinking maybe you could help me. You know, with some illustrations. I thought we could actually do something normal together. Not just eat and sleep."

I smile, a huge smile on my face. Katniss wants to spend time with me. This is all I could ever hope for. I hug Katniss, and she's stiff. Soon, she hugs me back too. We stay like this for a while, and then I pull back. "Let's get started."

Later that night, as we work on Katniss' book, I feel a surge of hope. I momentarily forget my jealousy towards James (for now) and enjoy my time with Katniss. Every once in a while, I hold the pearl, reminding myself what I need to do.

* * *

**Okay, I know. This story is kinda Katniss/James, but don't worry. Peeta and her will have their moments. Also, this chapter is a lot about James, but I wanted to find a way to introduce him a bit more. Don't be mad at me, cuz I update almost every day. Be happy that I skipped homework for this.**

**REVIEW por favor. Oh and more Peeta/Katniss next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh no. I haven't updated in four days! So sorry! But here's a short chapter, cuz I didn't have much time. Until tomorrow! **

KATNISS POV

Later, as Peeta and I work on the book, he's more pleasant than he was at dinner. He's smiling and laughing, like his old self. In my mind I hope he won't mention James, because I have a feeling what he says might not be good. So far he hasn't said anything. I can't help but smile as I watch him draw, so detailed it takes my breath away.

"Peeta, that's beautiful," I say, looking at the primrose flower he just drew. "I'm glad you still have your artistic talent."

Peeta smiles, saying, "Thanks." He smiles at me, taking a brief second to look down at my lips, so quickly I may have imagined it. His hand itches toward me, as if wanting to touch me, but then freezes and drops back onto the table in front of us.

"So you want to take a break?" I ask, looking at the clock. It's ten o clock, and I'm shocked at how late it is. "Or maybe we should go to bed. It's kind of late." I say not wanting Peeta to leave just yet.

He has his hand in his pocket, which I have noticed he had done several times tonight. He looks like he wants to say more, but then he just stands up and says, "Yeah, you're right. I should probably get home. Do you think maybe we could work on the book again tomorrow?"

I smile, because that's what I was about to ask him. "Sure," I say. I stand up, and am immediately closer to Peeta. I blush from the proximity. We just stand there awkwardly, looking at each other shyly, like little kids.

Peeta starts to lean in, and I become nervous. His hand takes my waist as his other one takes me face. He moves closer, leaning in. All I could think of is his warmth, how it feels so good for him to hold me again. I love this, and it makes me wonder if he's enjoying it too.

Peeta, stares at my lips, like before, only longer. He leans in, giving me more than enough time for me to push him away. But I don't, in fact, I'm waiting for the feel of his lips on mine.

Peeta's lips touch mine, lightly. He kisses me, and I kiss him back. His hand buries in my hair, and he pulls me closer by the waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, and Peeta's lips force mine open. Actually, he doesn't really have to, because mine open willingly.

PEETA POV

Katniss and I are kissing. Peeling the grape. Making out. Whatever you call it. But anyway, this feels so amazing, I want to cherish this moment, I want it to last forever.

Katniss had looked so beautiful standing there, staring at me as I stared at her. I couldn't control myself this time and just leaned in. At least I was able to do it slowly so she could move if she didn't want to kiss me. But she didn't. So, here we are, in each other's arms.

I never want to let go. I want to hold her forever. As I think this, I remember how just a month ago I wanted to kill Katniss. Now, except for flashbacks that are getting less frequent everyday, I could never hurt Katniss.

I know that I hurt her just by being hijacked, and I'm extremely sorry for it. But I know if I told her that, she would be mad at me. She prefers just moving on. So I'll let her.

Katniss arms are around my neck now, and so I take this as my chance to force her mouth open. With no effort, we are kissing like this. This feels so good I wonder just how I controlled myself back when I thought Katniss actually loved me.

It must have been really hard, or I probably did because I was too injured to make any moves on her. But I remember in the Quarter Quell how we were kissing on the beach. There was something about it that felt real, like it was Katniss kissing me, and not the other Katniss, the one for the Capital. Then, if we weren't interrupted, I don't know what would have happened. Right, now, there's no one to stop us.

Until now.

I hear someone clear their throat, and Katniss and I break apart, breathing fast. We look over to the doorway and see Katniss' mother.

Oh yeah. I had forgotten about her.

Mrs' Everdeen surprisingly doesn't look disapproving. She looks nervous. I let go of Katniss and say to her mother, "Are you okay Mrs. Everdeen?"

She nods, and says, "Katniss, um, I'm not sure how to say this." Katniss looks confused, and her mother tells her to sit. I sit too, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm leaving."

Is that what I just heard? Katniss' mother is leaving Katniss. What is she thinking? She is all the family Katniss has left, and vice versa. Katniss just stares shocked. I take her hand, and say to her mother, "But why? You don't like it here?"

Katniss mother starts to tear up, and she says, "There are too many reminders. I can't stay. Everywhere I look, it reminds me of her." I know immediately who she's talking about.

Katniss says, "Go." We both look at her, shocked. "Just go, mom. I knew you would leave one day, so just go. I know that this place is hard for you, so go. I don't mind." Her voice gets softer. "But just do me a favor. Don't keep being a zombie. You need to liven up, okay? Go help people or something. Work in a hospital, whatever I don't care. But if you're going to another District to stay like this, then you will never be happy again."

Katniss' hand is shaking, and she grips my hand hard. She has tears in her eyes, and I notice how she was the other night, when she collapsed in my arms, sobbing. She came to me, not her mother. I realize that Katniss doesn't need her mother. Whether she likes it or not, I'm here to stay, at least.

Katniss mother just nods, and says quietly, "You're right. Bye, Katniss." She turns, then stops. "And Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Please take good care of her. She needs someone like you."

Then she just walks out, never to turn back.

I look at Katniss. She's looking down. Then, all of a sudden, Katniss, pulls me up standing with her. She holds my hands, and looks into my eyes. She says, "Peeta, thanks so much. You've pretty much stayed with me through everything, and only you understand how I feel."

I smile at Katniss. "I'll always stay with you, Katniss. Always."

Katniss says, hesitantly, "Can you stay with me tonight? Please?"

"Of course."

**I'm sorry that's all I have time to write! I'll update tomorrow, don't worry! Review please! That's all I ask! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, so sorry. All I'm gonna say is that school is more important that my story, (unfortunately). So anyway, here's a longish chapter with lots of Peeta/Katniss to make up for it, hopefully…**

**Oh yeah, I wanna know what your favorite chapter and least favorite too, is so far. It helps me write, knowing what you guys want to read! **

KATNISS POV

Peeta and I go upstairs, and we go into my room. I think back to how my mom used to be uncomfortable of the idea of me and Peeta in a bed, and at least she won't be here to complain. Not that she would've cared, her being depressed and all.

Peeta sits onto my bed and takes off his shoes. As he does this, he says, "Um, Katniss? Can I ask you something?"

I'm confused, but answer him. "Sure."

He moves his shoes aside, and looks up at me. "Please don't be offended by this, but…why did you invite James over? You usually don't trust people so quickly."

What he said angers me at first, because I know he's right. I open my mouth in shock, and then close it. I'm not even sure why I was so laid back with James. Peeta is looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Still standing up, I say, "I'm not really sure. Maybe…maybe he reminds me of someone."

"Is it Finnick?"

"Yes, but I mean, he reminds me of a friend. James is just nice, and I feel like there isn't any drama with him. I don't have to worry about letting him down, or always worry about his mental state or something." Oops. I didn't mean to say all that.

I can tell by Peeta's face that he knows I'm talking about him. He doesn't seem mad, though. Just a little sad, maybe. He gives me a sad smile, and says, "I'm sorry. I was just…curious." The way he said that, a little shaky, makes me wonder if it's true or not.

I realize with a sad feeling that if he still loved me, he could have been jealous. Maybe he was jealous, but probably not the way I want him to be. I decide to test this. With a smile, I sit next to Peeta on the bed. I nudge him with my elbow. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

Peeta's eyes widen slightly, but then he remains calm. I can still see the blush on his cheeks though. I continue. "But those feelings are long gone, huh?" I try to keep my tone light, but I heard my voice crack. I wince, hoping he didn't notice.

Peeta looks at me seriously, nothing playful shown on his face at all. "Katniss," he says softly. I feel heat rise up my cheeks as he takes my hand. He kisses my cheek, and looks at me. "Don't say that," he says.

I nod, then abruptly stand up. "I'm going to go take a shower." I need time to think this over. I leave Peeta sitting on the bed and enter the bathroom, adjacent to my room.

As I wash up, I think back to what Peeta said. _Don't say that, _he said. What does that mean? Does he still have feelings for me? Maybe he was jealous. He did blush, right? Yes, he did.

When I step out of the shower, I realize I forgot to get a change of clothes. All I have is my underclothes. I put those on, then decide I'm going to have to get my clothes. Why am I so nervous? Peeta has seen me in underclothes before, back in the Quarter Quell. But then again, I wasn't in only a bra and underwear. Let alone, my fancy Capital underwear that is my only clean pair left.

I go up to the door. "Peeta? Are you in there?" I listen for a noise, but here nothing. He probably left to use the other bathroom or something. I decide to peek out, and I poke my head out of the door.

No one's in the room. So, in my lingerie, I quickly walk over to my dresser on the other side of the room. I'm searching the drawer for my night shorts and t-shirt when I hear a gasp. I spin around seeing Peeta. His face is as red as a beet, and I'm pretty sure mine looks the same.

We're both frozen in shock, and Peeta is the first to say something. "I-I-went-to-use-the other-bathroom." Usually so good with words, it surprises me how Peeta is stuttering.

"It-it's okay," I say. "Just turn around, please." He turns, sneaking a quick peek at my body as he does, I might add, and I turn back around to look for my clothes. I find a light orange shirt, and white shorts, and quickly slip them on. I turn back around. "Okay, coast is clear."

Peeta turns back around, and says "Sorry, I didn't know." His face is still red.

"Peeta, it's my fault. I forgot to take my clothes." I smile nervously, hoping to lighten the awkward mood.

"Well," Peeta says, looking anywhere but me, scratching the back of his neck, "If you don't mind me saying, it was a nice view." He said it softly, but I still heard him.

I shove Peeta, laughing, saying, "Yeah, right. I'm not…" I pause.

He looks at me."You're not what?"

I sigh, "I'm not…desirable." I whisper. If Peeta really thought I looked good in my lingerie for real, I would feel slightly flattered. I know, I know, I have problems.

PEETA POV

Not desirable? Katniss thinks she's not desirable? Are you kidding me? She's the most beautiful, sexiest (yes, I said it), brilliant, strongest, determined, smart, intuitive, talented, resourceful, desirable person I know. She always will be. Like I said, nothing will ever, ever change that. In fact, I'm _still _fighting for her. I probably always will be, unless she comes around.

I laugh. Katniss looks offended. "Katniss, you _are _desirable. And I'm not just saying that. You need to have more confidence. You're beautiful, brilliant, smart, and even sexy."

She looks at me, shocked I said what I just did. She probably doesn't believe me, but I go on anyway. "Remember when told all of Panem I was in love with you? And I said that lots of guys liked you, too? Well, it was true. Despite what you may think, lots of guys at school had admired you for your bravery, not to mention your looks. But, of course, you weren't really that easy to approach." I smile at Katniss' scowl. "I'm pretty sure James will fall for you soon, unless he's already done so." I added that last part grudgingly.

Katniss looks slightly disbelieving, but I can see some joy in her face. She probably hasn't been told this often. Katniss crosses her arms and says, "You really think that about me?"

"I really do. Call me crazy, but I do." I shrug, and get into the bed, yawning. She climbs in next to me, not touching me. I take her in my arms anyway, and take off the lamp. I hear Katniss sigh contentedly, and snuggle closer to me. My arms tighten around her thin body. Holding her reminds me of what I saw earlier, Katniss in her underwear.

I flush, remembering how she looked. I didn't even know Katniss had curves like that.

Oh, great. Stupid seventeen-year-old boy hormones. I sigh, reminding myself that Katniss wouldn't approve of my negative thoughts. _Control yourself, _I think to myself. Katniss is too pure, anyway. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's actually kind of attractive.

Katniss falls asleep first, and I follow suit soon after.

Not too long after, I feel Katniss shaking in my arms. I wake up immediately. Katniss is sweating and she turns onto her back. She's trembling, mumbling, "No, not him. Take me instead. Please, not Peeta."

I freeze, hearing my name. Is she dreaming about me? It doesn't sound too good, though. I shake Katniss.

"Wake up, Katniss! It's just a bad dream. A nightmare. Wake up!" She bolts up, head butting me, then falls back onto the pillow, both of us rubbing our heads.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, looking at me. She looks relieved for some reason. Probably from waking up from that nightmare. "It was just a nightmare."

Katniss just keeps staring at me, so I lie back down next to her, and hold her again. She's still unstable. She turns around to look at me, with my arms around her waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

She shakes her head, and before I know what's happening, her hand strokes my face. Instinctively, I pull her closer. Before I realize what's happening, both of us are leaning in.

Our lips touch, sending a bolt of electricity straight through me. All I feel is Katniss, kissing my lips, burying her hands in my hair. I pull her as close I can get her, both of us pressed against each other. The way Katniss is kissing me is something I have only experienced maybe twice before. It's so full of love and passion, her letting out all her stress and me doing the same. I stroke Katniss' hair, her beautiful, silky, dark brown hair.

My fingers move down her back and I feel the strap of her bra. Katniss seems too into the kiss to notice. I move my hand down, knowing this is not the time for that. Katniss would probably punch me if I tried anything. It takes every ounce of my strength to not roll on top of her.

Soon, our kiss deepens. Both mouths open, slow and passionate. I feel like I'm about to burst.

I can't take it anymore, I need to tell her. Or maybe I should ask. She seems like she's enjoying our kiss as much as I am, so it must mean something. No friends share such a heavy, passionate kiss like this. Even messed up ones, like us.

I break our kiss, breathing hard. Katniss is trying to catch her breath too. Our arms are still wrapped around each other, tight. I rest my forehead against Katniss' and look in her gray eyes.

"You love me, real or not real?"

Without hesitation, Katniss replies, "Real." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding until now.

"Really?" I can't help but ask. I need to make sure.

"I always have, Peeta."

"Really?" That seems like all I can say right now.

"Yes, I realize that now. I think I've always had feelings for you, but I was just too weak to admit it." She smiles ruefully. "If I had known, I could've saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"True, but the world wouldn't be what it is today…" I trail off because Katniss is stroking my face again. I feel my cheeks heat up and Katniss laughs.

Wanting to kiss her so badly, I say, "Now, where were we?"

Katniss giggles. She _giggles. _Wow. "I think we were right about here." She presses her lips to mine once again, and we become lost in each other's embrace.

**Yay! They love each other. Don't worry this is not the last chapter. James is still to be deal with, and not to mention, I don't want to end where Suzanne Collins ended, cuz it's unoriginal. So tell me what you think! Pretty pretty pweese!**

**Tell me which chapter you liked the best, and or worst so far, too. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, two words: March. Madness. Sigh, school sucks.**

KATNISS POV

I wake up in the morning to an empty bed. Confused, I sit up. Where could Peeta have gone? Oh well. Probably already up and ready for the day.

I look at the time. 9:47. Yup. I definitely slept in. I'm usually an early riser, never sleeping past seven. I remember back to last night, and how Peeta and I spent a long time just kissing, like there's no tomorrow. We did nothing more, of course. The most was probably Peeta lying on top of me. I realize how he's never done that before, and I wonder if he would ever want more one day. I might too, but right now, I'm perfectly happy with how we are now. But everyone knows, guys are usually the one to push things like that.

No, what am I thinking? Peeta is not that type. But then again, you never know. We've all changed since the time we were reaped.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I slip out of bed. I wash up in the bathroom, trying to tame the wild creature that is my hair. I manage to comb it out, and I look at myself in the hair, with my hair out, in my pajamas.

I wonder what Peeta sees when he looks at me. Is a smallish girl with dull, gray eyes, dark brown hair, and an olive tone complexion? Does he think I'm pretty? Oh, wait. He did mention he thought I was…sexy…last night. I was uncomfortable, yet flattered.

I braid my hair in its loose braid, and go into the room. I smell something so delicious. My mouth waters. Mmm, must be Peeta. I smile, putting on black pants and a green and white blouse. I think I look presentable, so I go downstairs. I enter the kitchen, seeing a beautiful sight. And I'm not talking about the table, filled with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit, not to mention a small vase of flowers with a single primrose in the middle. No, I mean Peeta, sitting at the table, with a huge smile on his face. He stands up, and I see he's wearing a green button up shirt, and tan pants.

Peeta walks up to me, his face eager, searching mine. I realize my face must be full of shock, so I recover, and smile up at him. "Good morning, Peeta."

"Good morning, Katniss." I love the way my name sounds on his lips. Suddenly I'm focused on his lips, and Peeta laughs when I tip toe up to kiss him. "Time for that later. But first…" He takes my hand, leading me to the table, and pulls out a chair for me. I sit, and Peeta goes to his seat. He moves the flower aside so he can see my face. "What do you think?"

"Peeta, what is all this?" I ask.

He just smiles, saying, "Well, after what happened last night, which I will never ever forget, I thought, I should make Katniss feel as special as she made me feel last night." I'm still confused, so Peeta continues. "Katniss. Imagine being me. I've waited for more than twelve years for you to tell me that you love me. In fact, this morning I was almost afraid that I was dreaming. But I knew I wasn't. I just felt it. And this may seem kind of pathetic, but I really, _really, _don't want to lose you to anyone again. I never want you to doubt that I love you, Katniss. I can't live without you." He finishes, looking at me with those intense blue eyes. Then, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out something shiny.

It takes me a second to realize what it is. My pearl. The one Peeta gave to me, in the Quarter Quell. But why does he have it? Maybe it was a different pearl, one he's saved for me until now. Somehow though, I have a feeling it isn't. Peeta is holding the pearl out me. I touch the pearl in his hand.

Peeta puts his other hand over mine, so now my hand is sandwiched in between his. "I found it in my bed after you left the other morning. I've been meaning to return it to you, but…" Now Peeta looks down.

"But what?"

"Well, I wanted to give it to you in a special way, saying I love you. But, as you know, that didn't work out." Peeta puts the pearl in my hand and pull his hands away. "So, here. And you know what? I'm really flattered you kept the pearl through everything."

I feel my face heat up and I look away. "Yeah, I, um, always kept it with me at night. I didn't even realize I lost it. I just knew something was missing. I guess because of you, I didn't need it as much to sleep with." I whisper the last part, but I know Peeta hears me anyway.

I look up, seeing Peeta with tears in his eyes. He flushes. "Sorry. I guess I just..." Peeta is at a loss for words, which makes me want to go over and squeeze him. Peeta gives up and just stands up and scoots his chair next to mine. I move over so we're both in front of the table. He says, "I hope you don't mind." He smiles this cute, boyish smile, making him look irresistible. "I love you, Katniss." I hear Peeta's voice tremble.

"I love you too, Peeta. Forever."

I know Peeta can't take it anymore, because he gives in and kisses me on my mouth. He pulls me close, arms around my waist.

After a couple of minutes, we pull apart, for air. Still holding each other, Peeta says, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

In response, I pull away, take a strawberry and stuff it in his mouth. I laugh at Peeta's expression, the strawberry sticking out of his mouth. Suddenly, Peeta gets a mischievous smile on his face and leans forward. I realize what he's about to do, and lean away, laughing. "Ew, Peeta! I don't love you that much!" He gives me a mock sad face, and chews the strawberry.

"What's the big deal? It's just like a kiss, only with a strawberry in between our mouths."

I shudder. "Maybe, but it's still…gross."

Peeta smiles. "Same Katniss. Surviving in the woods, perfectly fine. But, no, eating a strawberry with my _germs _is just plain wrong."

I scowl at Peeta, and he just grins. He eats his breakfast, and I eat mine.

The pearl is held tight in my hand, reminding me of our undying love.

**Please don't kill me! This one is fluffy for sure, sorry…REVIEW ANYWAY PLEASE!**

**Oh, and Peeta POV in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

PEETA POV

Katniss and I finish the breakfast that took me half the morning to make. She seemed to have enjoyed it, which is good.

I look at Katniss, looking beautiful in a green and white blouse and black pants. I look at my own attire, myself in a green shirt and also tan pants. Suddenly I feel foolish trying to dress up to impress this girl in front of me.

Katniss sees me looking at myself and asks, "What was with the outfit anyway? Isn't it kind of dressy for breakfast?"

I shrug, as if it's no big deal trying to pick out an outfit and fifteen minutes. "Just thought I'd impress you, that's all." I pause. "Wait, green _is _your favorite color, right?"

Katniss smiles. "Yes. And I know orange is yours."

"Well, at least that's what you told me." I smile, seeing Katniss laugh. Looks like today will be a great day.

Katniss and I finish cleaning up, when she mentions a name I really don't want to hear right now. "Hey, do you think we could go visit James? I want to see how he spends his day."

I sigh, without realizing it. "What is it?" Katniss asks.

"Nothing." I say quickly. "I think it's a great idea. I'm a little curious too." This isn't a lie. I actually want to see what this so called _James _does here in District 12.

"Okay, great. Thanks, Peeta." She kisses me on the cheek, which satisfies my insecurities. For now, at least.

Later, Katniss and I are walking to the town center. I changed into more casual clothes, jeans and a white t-shirt. Katniss is still in her same pretty clothes, I notice.

Katniss isn't sure where exactly James lives, so we're just going to the place she ran into him. When we get there, Katniss suggests we go into the store that she remembered James was coming out of. Sure enough, when we get inside, James is behind the counter, arranging merchandise. He looks up, face brightening when he sees Katniss.

Eyes on her, he says, "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you here." Then, as if noticing me for the first time, he says, "Oh, and hey Peeta. Nice to see you again, too." Is it just me, or does he sound less enthusiastic. I just shrug it off.

Katniss says, "So do you own this place?" She looks around, and so do I. It's a small shop, with a bunch of things like rice, grain, to paper and pencils. Pretty much everything you might need is in here.

"Nah, I just work here." James says. "Trying to support myself. I could use the money." I look over at Katniss to see a guilty look on her face. She probably feels bad that she has so much money to waste, while James has almost nothing. He notices her expression, and smiles sadly. "Don't," he says. "I am perfectly happy the way I am."

Just then, someone enters the store. A cute, brown haired girl comes in. She looks around our age, with blue eyes. When she sees James, her whole face lights up, and she walks over to him by the counter. "Hey, James!" she says.

He smiles warmly at her, tearing his eyes away from Katniss. "Hey, Thia. How may I help you?" The blonde girl giggles. I look at Katniss again, remembering how she giggled the night before. It's an extremely rare thing, coming from her. This thought brings a smile to my face.

"What?" ask Katniss.

"Nothing," I say. "I was just remembering how you giggled last night." She blushes, remembering that moment also.

"I really did, huh?" she shoves me slightly. "Idiot."

"What did I do?" I ask seriously.

Katniss can't help but smile. "For making me act all girly, like her." She gestures at the blonde, flirting with James.

"You're not like that. Nope, not at all."

"Yeah, I can usually control myself." I look at Katniss, surprised.

"Control yourself?"

She blushes, looking down. She says softly, "Peeta, you don't know the effect you have on people."

I smile, and remember how I said that very thing to her before our first Games, and she didn't believe me back then. Now, things are different. I lean down and aim to kiss Katniss on her mouth, but she turns her head, so that I kissed her cheek instead. She pushes me away.

"Not in public!" she whisper shouts, looking around.

I laugh, and say, "I couldn't care less who sees us." She doesn't catch the double meaning in my words.

Katniss changes the subject. "They would make a cute couple. He needs someone after what he's been through."

I give her a sidelong glance.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing." She obviously doesn't believe me. "Okay, fine. I was just thinking that, well, you seem sort of attached to someone who you've know for barely twenty four hours now." I shrug, as if I don't really care, but I really do.

Katniss looks like she honestly doesn't know how to respond. It takes her a couple of seconds to respond. "Well, it's like I told you. There's just no pressure with him. It's comfortable being around him, I guess."

We watch James smile as he talks to Thia. At least he's not looking at Katniss.

As if he could read my mind, James remembers us. "Hey, Katniss! Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my friend Thia. She's been my friend ever since I moved here."

Katniss and I walk over. "Hey, Thia." I greet her.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Hi, Thia." says Katniss. Katniss smiles at her. Thia doesn't say anything. She is in shock, seeming to recognize exactly who she's meeting.

"Katniss Everdeen?" she says, as if not believing Katniss is actually alive and well. Then she turns to me. "And Peeta Mellark?" Thia blushes, and her look describes nothing but star struck.

James says, "I bumped into Katniss yesterday, and we immediately became friends. It's like fate, us bumping into each other." James' voice is bright, and hopeful. Embarassingly, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

At the word _fate, _Thia seems to snap out of her faze. She looks atJames, looking alarmed. "Fate?" Her voice is small, and I wonder if James sees how much this girl adores him. Probably not, he's too busy looking at Katniss.

"Huh?" he asks, looking away from Katniss' face. Thia shakes her head, as if not to worry about it, but I know she knows she has competition.

Thia looks at Katniss, all trace of adoration and worship gone. She scrutinizes Katniss from head to toe. I scoot a little closer to Katniss, just in case Thia decides to attack. You never know. The things you do for love.

James, of course, went back to staring at Katniss. Katniss looks a little, or should I say a lot, uncomfortable. She scratches the back of her head, and looks at me. I know what she wants, so I save her from the awkwardness by saying, "Um, Katniss, weren't you supposed to be going hunting today? I think Greasy Sae asked for some more game the other day."

Katniss catches on immediately. "Oh yes! Thanks Peeta, I almost forgot." She turns to James, ignoring Thia's intense staring. "Sorry, James, but the woods are calling out to me."

James, disappointed says, "Aw, so soon? You just got here."

"Yeah, I have things to do. I'll stop by another time, kay?" James cheers up again at the news, and smiles, showing his teeth. This guy is really optimistic.

He gives Katniss a wave as we walk towards the door, and looking at her, says, "See you guys later." I guess that was his way of saying bye to me too. Thia waves stiffly, and with every step we take away, she seems to relax a bit. When we are walking out the door, we hear her say, "So James, I was wondering if maybe for lunch we could…"

As soon as we leave the store, I grab Katniss' hand. Katniss says, "That was weird."

I laugh, "Yes, it was." I squeeze her hand. "So, what now?"

Katniss pulls me toward the Victor's Village. "Now, we go to the house and change. Then, I teach you how to hunt like a man. And then maybe, you'll reach my level. I doubt it, though."

I laugh again. Here we go.

**REVIEW, POR FAVOR.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHoo! Chapter 10 here we go! I never even expected this to be more than a couple chapters but now it's actually like a whole story. I don't know if I should change the name of the story to something more fitting…Oh, I don't know. Just read.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you know this, but I'm just sayin', I don't own zip. Except James and Thia, they're mine. But unfortunately I don't own Katniss or Peeta (sniff).**

KATNISS POV

When Peeta and I get to the woods, I take him to where Gale and I used to rest. I haven't even thought much about Gale since I've come back to District 12. Seeing our old spot brings back memories, but by now I'm pretty much over them. I could live without him. **(A/N Sorry to any Gale lovers! But if you are a Gale/Katniss fan, why are you reading this? Not that I mind, of course)**

"Katniss, are you sure about this?" asks Peeta. "I mean with my leg and all…"

"Oh be quiet, Peeta. Don't back out know. Hunting is not _that _hard." We reach the flat rock and I turn around and face Peeta.

"Yeah maybe not to _you._" He gestures at me, then points at himself. "Me? The most I could hunt for is the ingredients in the kitchen."

I laugh. I can't help it. I'm trying to be serious, but there he goes again, making jokes. I punch Peeta lightly on the arm. "Okay enough joking now." I'm still smiling, no matter how much I try not to. "Let's get started."

Peeta follows me farther into the woods. His steps are extremely loud compared to my light, nimble ones. Some things don't change. "Okay, Peeta," I say. "Step one, be as _quiet as possible_. We don't want to startle any potential game."

We continue walking, but Peeta's steps seem to be louder. Frustrated, I stop. Peeta nearly bumps into me. "Is everything okay?" he asks, touching my arm.

I turn around. "I'm not gonna lie, Peeta, so you're about as quiet and nimble as Haymitch. _Drunk._"

Peeta winces, and I immediately feel bad. "I'm sorry," I say. "But do you think you could, be quieter? Maybe take off your shoes or something?" I know neither of those will work, but I don't want to make him feel bad.

Peeta sees right through me. "Katniss, I suck, and you know it. Maybe we should just head home and get some lunch, or…" He suddenly leans forward, capturing my lips with his own. His hands go around my waist almost immediately and hold me tight.

Melting into the kiss, I put my hands in his hair. It's really hard to concentrate and then I forget what we were talking about before. Peeta's hands rub my back, and soon all I feel is him.

Too soon though, he breaks for air, but his arms are still around me. I open my eyes, to see him smiling at me. _Dang it_, I think. _He distracted me._

I move away from Peeta before his lips could cover mine again. "No way. You can't escape that easily." I pull Peeta farther into the forest, where we reach a pond. Whispering in his ear, I say, "Animals need to drink, so there has to be one around here. So stay quiet, and watch me."

Peeta obeys, and stands there looking at me. I'll admit, it wasn't in a student way. It was more like a _Wow, she's beautiful _way. Almost like he looked at me this morning. I blush, and shake my head, removing all romantic thoughts from my head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something move. Slowly, so not to startle it, I look. I see a squirrel, eating an acorn in a tree about ten feet away. I raise my bow and arrow, pulling back the string. I aim for the eye, and knock the squirrel a couple feet from where it sat. "Stay here." I say to Peeta, who's closer to the pond, still watching me. He nods, and I walk away.

I pick up the squirrel and inspect my work. Straight through the eye, a clean shot. Greasy Sae wil love this. I take the arrow out of the squirrel and pocket it, making my way back to Peeta, to show him how it's done.

When I go back to the pond, I see no sign of Peeta. Cursing silently to myself, I look around. Where could he have gone? And why doesn't he listen? Groaning, I walk in a two feet radius around the pond, listening for any sign of Peeta's loud footsteps. I hear none, so I decide to walk in the forest to the direction where we came from. About a minute later I hear something. It sounds like muffled crying or something, like someone's trying not to sob.

I go closer to the sound, and reach someone hunched over, sitting with knees to their chest, rocking back and forth. I stand there, not moving. It's Peeta. I could see his blonde hair poking out from between his hands where he's holding his head.

I kneel next to Peeta. I'm thinking, _Not again. Today was supposed to be fun. But life never gives you a break does it?_

PEETA POV

The shiny memory overtakes me. I see Katniss in the woods, taking me hunting. Then, with a vicious laugh, she turns around, arrow pointed at me. I try to shake the scene out of my head, and I bury my head under my arms, rocking myself back and forth.

_This isn't real, _I tell myself. _Katniss wouldn't do that. It's just a stupid hijacked flashback. Shake yourself out of it, Peeta._

I'm so caught up in trying to stay sane that I don't realize someone's hand on my shoulder until the person shakes me. "Peeta? Peeta, it's me, Katniss."

_Katniss. That killer. Mutt. _I quickly dismiss the thought, and look up hesitantly. Part of me sees Katniss as a vicious killer who deserves to die, while the sane part is telling me to ignore those thoughts and that Katniss is not what the shiny memories show.

Katniss looks uncomfortable, probably because of my crazy gaze. I'm breathing loudly, and trying not to sob, but one escapes me. Katniss puts her hands on my shoulders. "Peeta, snap out of it. Don't listen to the memories. They're lies."

I reluctantly nod my head, but there is still an internal war going on in my head. One particularly violent memory makes me scream, pushing Katniss away. Katniss lands about a couple feet away, and I stand up. Trembling, I take a pointy stick, then slowly walk towards Katniss. Her face registers shock, and I see tears running down her face.

Something in my head tells my something is wrong here, and when I see Katniss start to sob, something breaks inside of me. I drop the stick and fall on my knees to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." I'm fully crying now, tears streaming down my face. "I'm so, _so _sorry." I sob, and I feel Katniss arms go around me. She's kneeling next to me, doing the comforting for once.

"Peeta, it's ok. It's not your fault."

I shake my head violently. "Katniss it is _not _okay. I almost…I almost…"

"Sh, Peeta, I'm fine. You didn't do anything. You overcame it."

I abruptly turn around, and Katniss jumps, pulling her arms away. "What if next time, I don't overcome it, Katniss? What if I hurt you? I won't be able to live with myself if that happens. I might not be strong enough next time!" I turn away from her, ashamed of myself. "You're safer if you just stay-"

Katniss shoves me back toward her, turning me around again. "Do _not _say it. I am _not _staying away from you Peeta." Her voice is firm, but I can see her crumbling before my eyes. "I have worked too hard to keep you alive and with me and I am definitely not giving up now. So don't go all depressed and saying I'll be hurt by staying with you, because the truth is, Peeta, that the only thing that will hurt me is you leaving me. I want to be with you, Peeta. Baggage and all. And you know better than anyone how much baggage I come with, so I'm more than willingly to deal with yours."

Katniss lets go of my shoulder, but I catch her hand before she can stand up. I pull her back down next to me and clutch her in my arms. "I love you, Katniss. I love you so much, it hurts."

Katniss hugs me back, sobbing in my shoulder. Why does she do this to me? When I want her, she doesn't want me, and now I consider leaving, and she wants me. It seems like our relationship will never be right.

When Katniss calms down, I pull back slightly, just to see her face. I wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks and look into her beautiful grey eyes.

She speaks first. "Are you okay?"

I give her a small smile. "I was about to ask you the same thing. And yes, as I'm okay. Well, okay as I'll ever be."

"Me too."

We stare at each other for a few moments. I put my hand at the side of her face to caress Katniss' cheek.

"Stay with me." She says.

"Always."

Katniss hugs me again, her head against my chest. I stroke her hair. She buries deeper into my chest. Suddenly I feel the urge to kiss her, and forget about what happened. Well, what happened before she confessed her love for me again.

I nudge Katniss off my chest, and look into her eyes. She looks at me confused. She looks so adorable that I cup her cheek and kiss her lightly on the lips. I do it again, asking permission to kiss her. She lets me, bringing my face closer to hers. For a minutes we just kiss each other.

Then, I feel myself wanting a little more. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, wanting her tongue to join mine. Katniss immediately opens her mouth, and complies with my wish.

Soon are tongues are dancing and its like nothing I've ever experienced before. I briefly wonder if Katniss has ever had experience since she's such a great kisser. But then I realize I don't really care (much) because she's mine now. And she always will be.

Katniss and I explore each other's mouths. I nibble her lip, something I learned from my brother. He didn't do it to me of course, he just told me about it.

Katniss and I spend the next ten minutes just kissing, and I couldn't ask for a better girl.

**Like it? Well let me know, so REVIEW! Hehe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! Chapter 11! Okay I really LOVE the reviews and I just get so excited especially when you want me to update soon! And I'll be happy to know what you want in the next chapters, you know to keep you guys interested.**

**I hope you guys like some fluff, by the way. Hehe. You want fluff, here's some fluff.**

KATNISS POV

Peeta and I return home to my house in the Victors' Village. Peeta holds my hand in his, and as soon as we walk through the door. His lips attack me.

I stumble back, and he catches me, kissing me passionately. Before I could even do anything, he breaks away.

"Sorry," he says. I just had to do that. "Guess you're just too irresistible." He grins. I grin back, but then my stomach rumbles. Peeta laughs. "Looks like someone's hungry."

We walk into the kitchen, and Peeta goes straight to work, washing his hands in the sink then reaching in the cabinet for a pot. I go and take out the memory book and begin working on it.

Peeta whistles as he works, improvising some random tune. I start to hum along, surprising both of us.

Peeta stops and looks up from the stove. "Were you just humming?" he asks.

I nod slowly, "Yeah…"

"Oh. Okay well, this may sound weird but, can you sing something? Like a small tune perhaps? I've been dying to hear you sing for a long time." He puts down the pot spoon and comes over to me, a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…I mean, I haven't sang in a while." A long while, actually.

Peeta smiles. "Exactly. So start now. It's just me, anyway. Please?" And Peeta's face looks so irresistible I can't let him down.

Sighing, I nod my head reluctantly. Peeta beams at me, and leans forward. His eagerness makes me nervous. I clear my throat.

Then, I sing a simple song my father used to sing me to sleep when I was little. It's something about a star and the person doesn't know where it is or something. Anyway, I sing it, slowly. I'm a little pitchy at first, but then my voice tunes itself and I sing pretty good, if I do say so myself.

When I finish, Peeta just stares at me. I wait patiently, but his face betray nothing. What on earth is wrong with him? Maybe he's disappointed? Or could it be another flashback?

This thought makes me say something. "Peeta? Peeta please don't tell me you're having on of those again."

Peeta snaps out of it. "Katniss! No I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm fine." He blushes red. "Your voice…it's so…"

"That bad, huh?"

"No." He looks up. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

"Really?"

Peeta smiles. "Of course. I've waited a long time to hear you sing, and I wasn't disappointed. Not one bit."

PEETA POV

That was awesome, Beautiful. When I heard Katniss sing, I couldn't breathe. She sounded like an angel. Her voice had adjusted from years of disuse, and she reminded me of when I first heard her when we were five. Her voice is much more mature now, of course, but it's even more terrific than before.

Katniss looks a little embarrassed, and to ease her nerves, I lean forward and kiss her lightly. It gives me a weird tingly feeling I've been getting lately, and makes me want more of her.

To distract myself, I return to my pot. I hope Katniss can't see my warm cheeks. I stir the pasta, and strain it in the sink.

I hear Katniss drop something and I turn around to see what it is. Her pencil has fallen under the table, and she reaches underneath to pick it up. As she does this, he shirt rides up a little, and I can see the small of her back. She reaches even further and I could see her lacy underwear, the one from the night before.

The sight does funny things to me, things I never had much time to dwell on before. I try to avert my eyes, but I find I can't.

When Katniss sits back up, I turn back around. Disgusted with myself, I shake my head. I peek back at Katniss to see if she noticed, and she's into her memory book once again.

I am so relieved, but for some reason again, I can't take my eyes away from Katniss.

After a few moments, I feel something extremely hot touching my arm. I turn around and see that the pot I just emptied of pasta has burned my right arm. I cry out in pain and quickly set the pot down. Wow, I must have been pretty distracted.

I feel Katniss come up next to me. "Peeta! Are you okay?"

I'm holding my arm, and I run my arm under some warm water. "Here, let me see." She says. Katniss leads me to the table and tells me to sit.

She leaves the room and comes back with a tube in her hand. "What's this?" I ask.

"Burn ointment. I might as well make use of all the stuff my mom left here." She sits next to me, and goes to work on my arm. As she does this, I gaze at her. I remember how I was distracted earlier from staring at this woman before me. I don't know why, but lately, I've been seeing Katniss differently. Maybe it's just my body speaking to me. Yeah, that's it.

I sigh. I can't take it anymore. I want to hold her. I want…I'm not sure what I want.

Katniss screws the cap on the ointment and set it down. "Okay, the burn should heal. With the ointment-"

Katniss doesn't get to finish because I attack her.

I grab her face and kiss her. I open my mouth, tasting Katniss with my tongue. Katniss is shocked at first, but then joins her tongue with mine. They tango and twist, and I grab Katniss by the waist and pull her over my lap, straddling me.

Katniss pulls back, breathing uneven. "What is this?" she says.

Voice husky, I say, "I want you, Katniss Everdeen."

**Ooohhhh, what's gonna happen? Will Katniss agree? And more importantly, what about their lunch?**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here's chapter 11. Oh and don't worry. This will not be an M rated fanfic. But it may be kinda close. And I know Peeta may seem a little OOC but remember, they have nothing else like the Games or a rebellion to distract themselves from each other. They have pretty much all the time in the world, so Peeta's hormones are now wanting some attention.**

**Anyway, enough chit chat. AND thanks so much to all the wonderful reviewers! **

KATNISS POV

I stare at Peeta. Did he just say he wanted me? I want him too, but I'm not sure if I want him in this way, at least not yet.

Peeta's grip on me is tight, and I barely have wiggle room. Peeta's still breathing hard, waiting for my response. I'm not sure what to say. I admit, I do feel like I want more of him sometimes, but this is just all so sudden.

"Peeta, I'm not sure if we should…I mean, this is all happening so quick." I really don't want to disappoint him, but I know he won't make me do anything I don't want to do.

The fire in Peeta's eyes dull a little, but not completely. He sighs, loosening his grip around my waist. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

Peeta looks so disappointed in himself that I want to say yes right now. But I know I shouldn't. Instead I take Peeta's chin so he's looking at me in the eye.

"Soon, okay? I promise."

Peeta smiles. "I love you."

"Love you too."

I realize that I'm still straddling his lap and stand up. I can feel my face heat up. Peeta follows me back to the kitchen and goes back to the food, which I admit I forgot about. I sit back down and continue my work, waiting for lunch.

PEETA POV

As I finish up lunch, I can't stop thinking about what I said to Katniss. _I want you. _Man, could I be any more inconsiderate? I shouldn't make Katniss uncomfortable like that. Although her being uncomfortable did hurt me a little, I guess I kind of deserved it for pushing the subject with her.

But I still want her. My mind says no, while my body says go. I wonder what girls even feel. How can they control themselves so easily? Or maybe they're just stronger than us. With Katniss, I can believe that. Obviously, she's the strong one in our relationship.

As Katniss and I eat lunch, we exchange some small talk. I know it's still awkward, but I don't want to bring earlier events into the scene again.

But then all of a sudden, Katniss says, "Peeta, I want you too."

_Huh?_

"You…want me?" I choke out.

She nods. "Yes, I know exactly how you feel. But I'm not ready. And I'm telling you this because I want you to know its not about you. I know this may sound cliché but it's me. Someday we will, um…you know…" she makes some vague gesture with her hands.

"You mean…make lo-"

"Yes that." She quickly interrupts me. I smile at Katniss' innocence. Its kind of hot.

"So…?"

"So, what?"

Katniss is pushing around her food. "Have you ever…"

"No!" I say, knowing what she means. "Katniss I've never done it before. Remember you were the only one I've ever wanted. I haven't even thought about anyone in that way. Well, mostly." I can't lie about that. I have ogled some girls in my life, but it's rare. It's more like I admired their build.

Katniss doesn't seem to mind the last part. She smiles. "Me neither."

I laugh. "I kind of figured that."

She laughs too, and we continue eating. A couple of bites later, Katniss says, "You know, I'm kind of surprised. You were pretty popular in school."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. I was tempted. But, that was just lust."

"So, what is it with me?"

I look up at her. "Love." She blushes and looks away. I was never one to hide my feelings, but Katniss was harder to read. She was never comfortable with this sort of stuff, so I'm surprised she is even mentioning it. She has no reason to feel insecure. She has to know by now that she's the only one who makes me want to…well you know what I mean.

"You know, Katniss," I tell her. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting. If that's what you want then…I'll respect your decisions." I smile at her, but I'm not as confident in myself as I look.

KATNISS POV

Peeta is amazing. I mean, what kind of guy is perfectly willing to go for abstinence when they are so tempted not to? An amazing guy, that's what. And that guy is Peeta. He says he is perfectly willing to wait, and I'm happy we're on the same page. I still feel a little guily that I'm with holding from him. But, he doesn't mind right?

Anyway, I reply to Peeta, "Thanks. I really appreciate it." I smile at him.

I help Peeta clean up lunch and we work on the memory book a little. He bakes some bread too, and I go and deliver the squirrel I caught earlier to Greasy Sae.

When I return home, Peeta isn't inside. I search the whole house. "Peeta?" I call. All that answers me is silence. I decide he probably went to his home.

I cross over to his house, and open the door. We never really knock anymore, because our doors are usually open. I enter and look around. Everything is eerily quiet. Where is Peeta?

I hear someone shuffling around upstairs and I climb the steps. When I get to the hallway, there's a light coming from Peeta's room. Quietly, I crack open the door and see Peeta with his back to me, on the floor. He's kneeling, head bowed. At first glance, it looks like he's praying, but then I see his shoulders shaking.

I immediately run over next to him, bending down on my knees. I shake Peeta. "Peeta! Snap out of it! I'm here now, it's ok."

Peeta lifts his head and I see his wrists tied up with a shirt around the leg of the dresser we're in front of. He grinds his wrists into the shirt, desperately trying to use pain to distract him. I begin to untie him, but he shakes his head, saying, "No, please. I-" He doesn't get to finish because Peeta shakes violently, then he's fighting the flashbacks. This is a particularly bad one, it seems.

I wrap my arms around Peeta, whispering, "Don't listen to the flashbacks. They're lies. I love you, Peeta. I'd never hurt you."

Peeta eventually calms down as I murmer comforting words to him. I untie him then, and he avoids my eyes.

"What is it, Peeta?"

He shakes his head. "I hate when you have to see me like this, Katniss." I open my mouth to say something, but he continues. "And I love you so much, Katniss, I just want them to stop. I'm tired of it all."

I've never seen Peeta seem so hopeless before. He must really think he doesn't deserve me. Boy, is he wrong.

**Sorry I have to stop. I'll continue this scene in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you wanna read. Oh and I wonder if any guys are reading this. Just curious, is all. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, it's been so long since I've updated, *slaps myself in the forehead*. I'll try to make it up to you with a good chapter or two (hopefully at least).**

**Ok, by the way, thanks to all the reviewers out there, you don't know how happy it makes me! And its interesting to see that there are some guys out there who enjoy this sort of stuff. It takes a real man to read fluff! XD (I hope I'm not offending anyone, btw, cuz if I am, sorry. You never know when it comes to people)**

**By the by, this is a continuation of the scene from the last chapter. If you need to refresh your memory then go back.**

PEETA POV

I don't deserve this girl. Seriously, how can Katniss deal with me? All I ever do is cause her pain. But, unbelievably, Katniss loves me back. A warm feeling of gratitude washes over me, and I get the sudden urge to hug Katniss.

"Peeta?" Katniss says. "You okay?"

I look up to see Katniss' concerned eyes watching me carefully. I study her face, and I see what I've felt for her all these years. Her eyes show love and compassion, and also worry.

Not being able to constrain myself, I grab Katniss by the shoulders and hug her. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and try not to cry. Some traitor tears escape, and I pull back slightly so I don't mess up Katniss' shirt.

"Sorry," I say.

Katniss shakes her head. "It's not your fault, Peeta." She caresses my cheek. Her touch gives me great comfort. Sometimes it still shocks me to see how much Katniss has changed from not letting anyone in, to being so much more open.

Katniss pulls me up to stand. She takes the shirt I'm still holding and puts it into the drawer. Then she turns to me. "So…Greasy Sae loved the squirrel I caught today. She has a new recipe that she wants us to try out, and…" Katniss just babbles on and on, and I realize she's trying to forget about what just happened.

She becomes more and more uncomfortable, and as much as it amuses me to watch this, I attempt to take her out of her misery by interrupting her.

"I love you, Katniss."

She just looks at me. "Um, I love you too. But why did you just say that just-"

I kiss her. I take her by the waist and touch my lips to hers, feeling a shudder run down my spine. Katniss complies, and wraps her hands around my neck. This is what I needed to distract me from the horrible flashbacks; the feel of her lips on mine.

KATNISS POV

Peeta had surprised me with the sudden love declaration. Then he just kissed me. Even though I was confused, I let him kiss me, kissing him back. I'm actually thoroughly enjoying this myself.

When Peeta comes up for air, he leans his forehead against mine. "Now _that _was a distraction," he says huskily.

Oh, I get it. He needed something to distract him from what just happened. I admit it was kind of sudden, but whatever.

I smile mischievously. "You need more distraction?"

Right then, I swear his eyes turn a shade darker. Reluctantly, I notice, he lets go of me completely. "Katniss, if you distracted me anymore, I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

I feel my cheeks heat up. I look down, and feel Peeta's hand touch my cheek. "I love it when you do that," he whispers. This makes me turn even redder.

…

Later, we return back to my house and Peeta decides he should give Haymitch a visit. He says that he hasn't seen him in a while and that if he doesn't deliver the bread he made to him, Haymitch may not be feeding himself correctly.

"I'll come with you," I say.

"Are you sure? I'll be quick. It's just to deliver the bread, check on him, and leave."

I nod. "Yes, I'm sure. I could pay him a quick visit, too. Though I'm not sure if he'll be happy to see me."

"Oh, come on. Haymitch likes you now." He puts the bread loaves into a bag.

I scoff. "Yeah, sure," I say sarcastically.

We both put on a sweater and exit my house. Peeta takes my hand as we walk to Haymitch's place. When we arrive, we knock and wait before trying to open the door. We walk in, and look around for Haymitch.

We enter the kitchen and find him snoring away, a knife in hand. Peeta goes to put the bread on the table. I walk over to Haymitch and shake him gently. "Haymitch? It's us, Peeta and Katniss."

Haymitch stirs, mumbling something about needing more beer. I shake my head at Haymitch's drug abuse. I shake Haymitch again, a bit more rough this time, and he jumps up, swinging his knife around.

Peeta immediately pulls me away, shouting, "Haymitch! It's just us! Be careful, you almost hurt Katniss!"

Haymitch sees it's us and drops the knife. "Oh, it's you two." He notices our position, Peeta with his arms around me, protective. "I see you're still infatuated with this one." He nods toward Katniss.

Peeta lets go of me, but takes my hand in his. "We're official, Haymitch." He says.

Haymitch doesn't look very surprised. "Yeah, but does Katniss know?" he laughs, but I don't find it very funny, so I scowl. "I'm kidding, sweetheart. I knew you'd come around."

Peeta laughs. "I'm still a little shocked myself, I admit. Sometimes I feel like Katniss is going to change her mind and regret our relationship."

I look at Peeta, shocked. Does he really think that? How could he doubt my love for him, after everything?

Peeta looks like he didn't mean to say all that. His cheeks turn pink, and he looks down.

In my head I want to comfort him, so I do. I need to convince him someway. So I take Peeta's face and kiss him passionately on the lips. He kisses back. I flashback to what Peeta and I were talking about earlier, and how he wanted me, but I said no.

Maybe that's what he needs, for me to convince him, once and for all, that I'll always love him. But, should I?

I immediately ignore these feeling of uncertainty and decide I will. If it's for Peeta, I'd do anything.

Peeta pulls away first. "What was that for?"

Ignoring the question, I say, "I love you."

Peeta gazes at me with those blue, intense eyes. Haymitch clears his throat. "Peeta, can I speak to you for a second?"

Confused, Peeta says, "Sure, why?"

"Just come."

Peeta follows Haymitch into the living room, and I sit, trying to figure out how I'm going to seduce the boy with the bread.

PEETA POV

I have no idea what Haymitch would need to speak to me alone about, but I follow him nonetheless.

When we get to the living room he gestures for me to sit. I take the long couch, but he stays standing. He walks over to the fireplace and grabs a box off the mantle. He opens it, and is quiet for a second.

Abruptly, Haymitch turns to me. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with Katniss?"

I'm shocked, but I answer anyway. "Yes, of course. You know that."

He nods, knowing I would say that. "Do you want to marry her?"

"More than anything. But only if she wants to marry me."

Haymitch sighs. "Stop kidding yourself, boy. I can see how much Katniss loves you. If you want to marry her, she'll marry you."

"I wouldn't be so sure. And anyway, where is all this coming from?"

Haymitch looks back at whatever is in the little box he's holding. He looks like he's not sure about saying something, but then he speaks. "You know, I had a girl once." He laughs, but its void off all humor. "I loved her. I didn't realize it at first, of course, since I was too naïve to notice such things."

I nod. It reminds me a lot of Katniss.

Haymitch continues. "I wanted to marry her, too. But then she…well you know."

I stand up and move towards Haymitch, but he shakes his head. "I'm fine," he says. I sit back down. "The reason I told you all this, Peeta, is because I want you to be happy. I think you should marry Katniss before you lose the chance. You never know what could happen." Haymitch shakes his head again, lost in his memories.

Then he walks over and sit next to me. He hands me the box, which I take. "I want you to have this."

I open up the box, and inside is a ring. A simple, but beautiful ring. It has a small diamond in the middle, and it's in the shape of a heart. "It's beautiful."

Haymitch nods again. "It was my mother's. She gave it to me, since I was the oldest. As you know, I never got the chance to use it." He smiles sadly at the ring. "And so that's why you deserve it. Propose to Katniss. I don't need the ring anymore."

I shake my head in disbelief. "Haymitch, I can't accept this."

He's already waving away my protests. "Don't even, Peeta. Just shut up and accept it." He smiles at me, and I'm surprised at how sober he is.

"Thanks, Haymitch. I really appreciate it." I admire the ring, already fantasizing ways to propose to Katniss.

Speaking of Katniss, I hear her call from the kitchen. "Peeta? Is everything okay?" I hear footsteps as Katniss walks down the hallway to the living room. Quickly, I pocket the box with the ring, and stand up.

When she comes in, I smile. "Everything's fine."

Haymitch stands up and pats Katniss on the shoulder, smiling. "Peeta and I were just having a nice man to man talk. Right, Peeta?"

"Right," I say. Katniss narrows her eyes at us, but surprisingly, she ignores it.

"So, you ready to go home?" she says, taking my hand. Her hand warms my own, and I smile down at her.

"Yup. I'm ready." Yes, I'm ready. Ready for us to be together, for good.

**Ohhh, I bet you weren't expecting that, huh? SO, will Katniss seduce Peeta? How is he going to propose?**

**Review, please. It's my own personal entertainment reading your reactions to my chapters. I especially want to read you reaction to this one! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, here's a quick update! I'm home from school today so I have time to write! Yay for all!**

**Okay, enjoy this suspenseful chapter…Oh and this is still continuing from the last chapter's scene.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, this story would not be for free. Just sayin'.**

KATNISS POV

Okay, don't be nervous. You're just about to give up your innocence to the guy you're in love with for the first time. No need to be nervous.

Oh, who am I kidding? How do I get a guy to want to do it with me? Do I just straight out ask him, or do I hint at it? Peeta did say he wanted me, but how do I tell him I'm ready?

_I guess I'll just have to wing it, _I think as Peeta and I get ready for bed. I had asked him to stay with me tonight again, and right now he's washing up in the shower. He already went to his house to get his clothes and whatever guys need.

As he's in the bathroom, I inspect my drawer. I look for something attractive to wear and decide on a black, lacy night dress that Cinna gave me, but I never used. It's low cut, and hugs me at the waist.

When I slip the smooth fabric on, it reaches to just above my knees, showing off my skinny legs. I sigh, wondering what Peeta could be turned on by.

Then, I go for my hair, unloosing the braid. My hair falls in waves down my shoulders and back. Should I leave it out, or tie it up? Since there's no mirror in the bedroom, I go to the bathroom down the hall, (Peeta is in the bathroom in my room) and inspect myself in the mirror.

The girl I see cannot be me. I don't recognize myself, except for the face. The girl in the mirror looks nervous, and unsure, like she doesn't feel comfortable in these clothes. It's exactly how I'm feeling right now.

Besides the face, the girl's body is sort of impressive. The black fabric highlights the slight curves she has, and makes her legs look long. I'm now thankful that I'm wearing the fancy Capital bra because it makes my chest look a little bit perkier.

I decide that I'll leave my hair out, because it can cover my face when I become embarrassed. I've shown a lot of skin to Peeta before, but that was in a whole different situation, when our lives were on the line.

Now, though, I'm letting a guy explore me. And not just any guy. Peeta. And I completely trust him. So then why am I so nervous?

Probably since I have no idea what I'm doing.

I go back down the hallway to my bedroom. I open the door, and stick my head in, to find Peeta, sitting on the bed, a thoughtful look on his face. He's already dressed in a blue t shirt and sweatpants. When he looks up, he seems to snap out of some daze he was in.

I hope he wasn't having second thoughts again about being with me. This gives me even more determination to prove myself to him.

I walk into the room and close the door. Peeta's eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly. After a minute, he says, "Katniss?" as if he's not sure it's really me.

I smile at him, with what I hope is a seductive smile. I can't tell much from Peeta's awed face, though. He just stands up slowly, his hand rising as if he wants to reach me.

Then he says, "Why are you wearing that?"

Suddenly nervous again, I say, "You don't like it?"

He looks alarmed, and quickly reassures me, "No, no. I don't mean that. What I mean is…well you usually don't wear that sort of thing." He sees me start to frown, and he quickly adds, "But, you look nice. I mean, _really _nice. More than that, actually. You're beautiful, Katniss."

I look Peeta in the eye. He looks back at me, gaze unwavering. I look away nervous. Okay, I'm supposed to be more confident. Nervous is unattractive. When I look back at Peeta, I notice him checking me out. His eyes roam from my toes, and when they reach my eyes, his face immediately reddens. He looks away, clenching his fist. "Sorry," he says quietly.

"Nothing to be sorry for," I say. Then, because I know I'm delaying the inevitable, I walk up to Peeta and take his hand. "Let's get into the bed." At those words, his face reddens even more.

I pull him on the bed and we go under the sheets. I notice Peeta is not touching me, and he's staring at the ceiling. "Peeta?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

He turns to me, and smiles. "Yeah, I'm good. Better than good, I'm great." He rolls onto his side and drapes an over me. "I can stay here and look at you forever."

Peeta's eyes turn slightly darker again, and I know this is my chance. So taking a deep breath, I roll over so I'm on top of Peeta, straddling his hips. "Katniss-" Peeta starts to say, but he doesn't get to finish because my lips are on his.

Peeta hesitates before kissing me back. When he does, it's slow at first, but then our kiss deepens and becomes more intense.

I feel something hard pressing against my inner thigh, and realize it's Peeta's manhood. The thought that I could make him so excited is thrilling.

Peeta's tongue licks my bottom lip, and my tongue joins his knowing what he wants. Peeta's hand buries itself in my hair while his other hand clutches the fabric at the small of my back. One of my hands roam across Peeta's chest and the other is locked in his blonde curls. When my lips nibble his bottom lip, he moans through the kiss.

Maybe this whole seduction thing won't be so hard, I think.

When my mouth starts to wander down Peeta's neck, he holds me closer to him, his hips starting to raise forward.

I decide that there's too much clothing between us, and reach down to grab the edge of Peeta's shirt. I sit up, so I could take it off, but before I get to, Peeta stops me.

He's breathing hard, and so am I. "You don't want to?" I pant.

He looks at me shocked. "Katniss, I do, but…we can't."

PEETA POV

Katniss just stares at me, and I want to punch myself. How can I turn down this sexy, beautiful girl on top of me? My hormones seem to battle with the rational part of my mind, and if Katniss doesn't get off me, I'm pretty sure the hormones are going to win.

So, with great reluctance, I gently push Katniss off of me and sit up. I take her hand. "Why this, all of a sudden? I thought you weren't ready."

Katniss, embarrassed, looks down, and her hair covers her face from me. I bring my hand up to brush it behind her ear, put she pushes my hand away. "I thought you wanted it." She whispers.

I take a deep breath. "Katniss, you don't know how hard it is for me to not grab you and kiss you and…well anyway, it's extremely hard for me right now, but it's not right."

Confused, Katniss looks up. "But earlier-"

"Earlier, I allowed myself a moment of weakness." I interrupt. "I didn't think you would change your mind so quickly. And besides, we're not even married yet. What would your mother say?"

She laughs sarcastically. "I'm so stupid. I thought that if I did this, you would never doubt my feelings for you again. I love you, Peeta, okay?" She looks me straight in the eyes as she says this.

Looking at Katniss, I can feel the love she has for me just by her eyes. I know she loves me. It does feel like I'm dreaming sometimes and one day I'll wake up from it, but I know this girl-_woman_-loves me as much as I love her.

I touch Katniss' cheek. "I know," I smile at her. Then I remember something. "Oh, and Katniss? You don't have to dress up and kiss me just to prove it to me. I'm sorry I made you do all this. And you're not stupid." I can't believe it. Katniss isn't the type.

Katniss nods, "You're right. I just wanted to show you how I felt, I guess." She pauses. Then she adds, "Well, at least I can tell you enjoyed it. She gestures to my pants, where the little tent at the front is too stubborn to go down.

I laugh, covering my manhood up with the sheets. "Well, you know someone enjoyed it. But anyway, yes. It was a whole new experience for me that I would like to experience again one day."

"So, would you like one more good experience? Just for the night?" asks Katniss. I look at her, all innocent, not knowing how she gives me knots in my stomach when she looks at me like that.

"Sure, why not." I say. I'm pretty sure I won't lose control.

"Will your little member be able to handle it?" she giggles. I laugh because it is so unlike Katniss.

"I think it's strong enough." Emphasis on _I think._

Katniss leans toward me, and her lips cover mine. We quickly become intense, so I pull away first. Katniss frowns, until I kiss her on the forehead. "I think that's all I'll be able to handle for now." I say.

Katniss smiles and snuggles underneath the sheets. I lie down beside her putting my arms around her, so we're spooning. I try to ignore the hardness in my pants and concentrate on Katniss' breath, getting slower as she drifts off.

"Sweet dreams, Katniss." I whisper.

**Okay I'm feeling insecure about this chapter now. It doesn't seem that good when I read it back to myself. Sigh, let's see what you all think.**

**Please REVIEW! And if you don't know what to say, just tell me your favorite part or something.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers by the way! I'm hoping to get at least 150 reviews for this story. I have my fingers crossed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh okay I have some major apologies for you guys for not updating in like two weeks! SO sorry, I hope you all haven't given up on me!**

**I'm not really sure what else to add for this story, but once I start, I usually wing it. But, I have some goals for this story I want to reach. Like lots of reviews and hits for example, (hint, hint).**

**Anway, enjoy! Bon apetit, and whatnot. **

KATNISS POV

For the next couple of days, Peeta and I sleep peacefully every night. He has had a flashback or two, but most of the time he tries to hide them from me. I know that Peeta is still uncomfortable with me seeing him like that, so unless I need to, I let Peeta endure them. It's what he usually prefers, anyway.

Peeta and I have only visited James that one time where we met Thia, so today we are on our way to go visit him.

We walk hand in hand, exchanging some small talk. Soon we reach the little convenience store where James works. We open the door, hearing the jingle of the bells that signal a customer.

James looks up from the counter where he's counting change. "Hey, Katniss. Hey, Peeta." He smiles at us, but it doesn't have the same enthusiasm as it used to.

I walk over to James, Peeta behind me. Slowly, I ask him, "Is everything okay?"

He just looks me in the eyes, a little longer than he should. Behind me, Peeta clears his throat. James finally says, "It's…it's Thia."

"Thia? Is she okay?"

James shrugs his shoulders and looks away. It's weird seeing him like this, so sad. "I don't know. She's been sick for a couple of days. She's in the hospital." He looks down, shaking his head.

"Have you seen her?"

"Whenever I can. I'm…I'm all she has left. Especially since her family…you know…"

I nod solemnly. I look back at Peeta, who is looking down at the mention of family. I take his hand, and pull him closer. I notice how James narrows his eyes slightly.

In fact, since James isn't the shy type, he says, "Are-are you two together now?"

I smile, "Yes, we are."

Peeta squeezes my hand tightly. "It's about time, huh?" He watches carefully for James' reaction.

James looks anywhere but at us. "I guess." He says. Then, he looks at Peeta, reluctantly. "Lucky guy, you are."

Peeta smiles. "I sure am." He kisses me on the cheek, making me blush.

It's silent for a moment, then James says unexpectedly, "I wish I could get the girl of my dreams. But she has another guy."

Whoa. That sound a lot like me. "Me?" I ask nervously.

James, surprised, says, "No, no its…Thia?"

"I thought you liked Katniss." Says Peeta. "I see the way you look at her." Is it me or does he sound jealous?

"I do, well I mean a did, a little, but it was more like a celebrity crush. I did sort of have a feeling you two would be a couple again."

"Then why flirt with Katniss so much?"

"I told you, Peeta, I liked her. But I sort of did it to get Thia jealous and maybe like me as more than a friend.

I laugh. "I don't think she needs much persuasion, James. I can definitely tell she likes you a lot."

James sighs. "I…I more than like her. I'm in love with Thia."

"You'll never know how she feels until you tell her. And your time could be running out, it seems."

"I just go out and say it? Just like that?"

Peeta laughs. "Don't worry. That's what I did, to all of Panem. It took a while, but Katniss and I are together now." He holds up our hands, which are entwined.

James laughs. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys, I will. As soon as I get off work."

Just then, a couple comes up to the counter to check out. "See you later, James. And don't chicken out!" I add. James laughs, and I'm happy he's a little better than when we came in.

Once Peeta and I are outside, the first thing he says is, "I knew it. I knew he likes you."

Annoyed, I say, "_Liked_ me. He doesn't like me anymore."

Peeta puts an arm around me waist and pulls me close as we walk. "Good," he says. "You're mine, always."

JAMES POV

After work, I buy some flower from the florist and head straight to the hospital. I'm extremely nervous, but I try not to think about it. I just concentrate on walking. Left, right, left, right.

Once I get to the hospital, or what is really a small two story building with only six rooms, I request to see Thia.

I'm led to her room, and right before I enter, I take a deep breath. I open the door and peek in. This is reading a book, but her eyes are drooping from fatigue.

I walk in and sit in the chair next to her. She puts down the book as soon as she recognizes it's me. Her face immediately brightens. "James!" she squeals.

Thia just lights up my day at how she can be so happy, even as sick as she is right now. I smile brightly at Thia, and stand up to gently hug her. She weakly returns it.

When I pull away she sees the flowers in my right hand. "Are those for me?"

She looks so beautiful, even sick, that I just want to kiss her sweetly on the lips. But first is first. "Yes, they are." I hand her the flowers, tulips which are her favorite, and Thia sniffs them delicately.

"I love them." She looks up at me with such intense blue eyes that I can't help but caress her cheek. Her skin is warm under my touch, and she turns red.

Taking two deep breaths, I say, "I need to tell you something" the same time she says, "James…"

"Yes?" I say quickly, stalling.

"No, you first."

"No, you. Please." I can't believe how desperate I sound. Thia laughs at my whininess.

"Fine, I will." Thia takes me hand, which was still on her cheek, and hold it in hers. I grasp her hand instinctively, and Thia says, "I love you, James."

That was the last thing I ever expected her to say just now. I thought it would be, _I'm sleepy, _or, _what's up, _but never would I have thought, _I love you_ to come out of her beautiful mouth.

I can't breath yet. She loves me. I love her too. I should say this, but I can't seem to get my mouth to move.

"James? Did you hear me? I love you. Well, I'm _in _love with you, I should say. It's okay, if you don't feel the same, but I just wanted you to know. I see how you looked at Katniss too, so…"

That snaps me out of my stupor. "Thia, I love you, too. So much. Katniss has nothing on you."

Thia looks more shocked than I was. "Really?"

I lean closer to her. "Really," I whisper.

**Okay, that was just a little JamesXThia chapter. There will be more PeetaXKatniss in the next chapter I promise.**

**Review and tell me what you think! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, here's the thing. I'm so sorry for not updating faster it's not even funny. Really, it's not. You know it's not. Anyway, here's a shortish chapter because it's all I had time for. But it means I'll update sooner, IF YOU REVIEW! PLZ**

**And don't worry, I have many things planned for this story. If you have any ideas or helpful comments, please tell me in your reviews, THANKS! AND ENJOY! **

PEETA POV

"I'm teaching you how to swim today," says Katniss, while we're eating breakfast. I had just asked her what we're doing today, and of course, she has to pick something I'm horrible at.

"But I can't swim," I complain.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat," she tells me. And even though that joke is meant to be an insult, it still makes me chuckle at the bright smile at Katniss' face.

"You're gonna swim whether you like it or not." And with that, Katniss stands up and puts her bowl in the sink.

There's no fighting Katniss when her mind is set on something. I give in, and help her clean the dishes by drying them.

When we finish, I go behind Katniss and grab her waist. "Will I get to see you in a bathing suit?" I ask mischievously.

Katniss forces herself out of my grip, and turns around. "Maybe," she says, with a twinkle in her eye. Suddenly, I take Katniss in my arms, catching her by surprise, and kiss her.

She soon follows my lips with hers and wraps her arms around my neck. When I pull away, she asks, "What was that for?"

I shrug, "For being so irresistible that I can't stand it and do something about it."

Katniss' face reddens and she suddenly becomes shy. Then she hugs me, unexpectedly. "I love you," she whispers.

"What?" I ask even though I heard perfectly clear.

Katniss pulls back slightly to look up at me. "I know you heard me, Lover Boy." She smiles and leaves me in the kitchen, with just those words I'm still not used to echoing in my head.

KATNISS POV

Peeta and I are marching towards the lake, where my father used to take me. This is the first time I'm bringing him here, and I'm actually sort of nervous about it. I've told Peeta about it before, but I never thought of bringing him until now. I thought of the lake as my father and I's secret.

"How far is this lake, anyway?" puffs Peeta.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. I know Peeta can't walk as fast as me, with his prosthetic leg and all, but we've already slowed down enough, and he's been asking me how long it's going to take for about half an hour now.

I look back at Peeta, who's face is red from the effort it's taking him. I have barely broken a sweat, but because of the heat, I'm starting to.

"Just about thirty more minutes if we can keep up the pace." And by we, I mean he.

Peeta groans, but I know he'll keep going. He's stubborn like that.

Ten minutes later, I can see Peeta looks like he's about to pass out, so I suggest we rest. Peeta doesn't hesitate to agree.

We settle underneath a big oak tree and lean back against its trunk. Peeta is trying to regain his breath, so I pass him some water. "Thanks," he breathes. He gulps down half the bottle and hands it back.

"You okay?", I say, worried he won't be able to make it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" Of course, Peeta has to turn my worries for him into him worrying about me.

"Of course I am. Why would you even ask that?" I grin. He grins right back at me and stands up, pulling me with him. "Are you ready to go now?" I ask him.

"Yes, let's go. With this heat, I could use a dip." He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and sighs. "Come on." He gestures for me to lead the way, which I do.

About half an hour later, we are nearing the lake, which is mostly hidden by some surrounding trees. I tell this to Peeta, who is so grateful that he even walks ahead of me, ready to reach our destination.

When we get to the clearing the lake is in, I smile, remembering all the memories I had here. I think of my father teaching me to swim, and I'm surprised when my cheek becomes wet. Quickly I wipe away the tears, but it's too late, because Peeta sees it.

He takes my hand from face and wipes away another traitor tear with his thumb. "What's wrong?" he whispers.

I shake my head, embarrassed. "Nothing, Peeta. I just remembered some things, that's all."

Peeta leans his forehead against mine, putting his arms around my waist. "Was it your dad?" His blue eyes stare intensely into mine.

"Yes," I whisper.

He strokes my hair with one of his hands, instantly calming me. "I'll be fine," I say. "And this doesn't mean I'm not teaching you how to swim, because I still am."

Peeta lets go of me and collapses on the grass, patting the space next to him. I sigh, laying down beside him. "Let's just enjoy the view first," he tells me, leaning on one of his elbows.

"Fine," I groan, letting him stall, for now. So, I just lay there, staring at the sky. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me, and I'm guessing this is what he meant by "enjoying the view."

"Peeta, I thought you meant the lake, not me. Enjoy the view of the lake." I look at him.

"But this view is way better. The lake's okay, but I like this one _much _better." He lays down and pulls me closer to him, with my head laying on his chest.

No one says a word for a few minutes. I can feel the heat from Peeta's body, and it makes me feel weird, in a good way. I decide maybe we should start to get in the lake.

I sit up and Peeta frowns. "Already?" he says, disappointed.

"Come on, Peeta, it's getting hot." I know that's not the only reason I stood up, though.

Peeta nods. "You're right. Might as well get it over with." He stands up and starts to take off his shirt, so I start to strip down also. I don't want to get my clothes wet, or else it will be a very uncomfortable walk home.

When I finish, undressing, Peeta is already in his waterproof boxers, courtesy of the Capital. I'm wearing a bikini, something I've gotten but never worn. Until now. Don't ask me why.

**So sorry! If I had more time I would have written more, but unfortunately I don't. Also, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I thought, a short chapter is better than waiting for a longer one, right? **

**Well, I hope so. I'll update as soon as possible. Please don't give up on me. Oh, and REVIEW! **

**I'll update faster, I promise, (if you review)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Chapter 17! Ready? Okay! Sorry about the delay…**

**Here's a recap from the last chapter so you know what's going on.**

KATNISS POV (recap)

_No one says a word for a few minutes. I can feel the heat from Peeta's body, and it makes me feel weird, in a good way. I decide maybe we should start to get in the lake._

_I sit up and Peeta frowns. "Already?" he says, disappointed._

"_Come on, Peeta, it's getting hot." I know that's not the only reason I stood up, though. _

_Peeta nods. "You're right. Might as well get it over with." He stands up and starts to take off his shirt, so I start to strip down also. I don't want to get my clothes wet, or else it will be a very uncomfortable walk home._

_When I finish undressing, Peeta is already in his waterproof boxers, courtesy of the Capital. I'm wearing a bikini, something I've gotten but never worn. Until now. Don't ask me why._

Chapter 17:

PEETA POV

I turn around and watch as Katniss takes off the last of her clothing. Turns out I'm not prepared to see her because _man_, does she look…hot.

I try not to ogle her too much, but I can tell my eyes don't want to listen because Katniss turns red. Then I notice her checking me out, and when she sees me watching, she turns even redder and clears her throat.

"Well, first things first," she says. "Let's get in the water." Katniss walks into the clear, blue lake until the water reaches her waist. Then she gestures for me to come in.

Hesitantly, I walk into the water, which is a little colder than I thought, but still feels really good because of the heat. When I reach Katniss, the water is about up to my hips.

"Good, you came in without me having to push you." I give her a fake glare for that, which she ignores. "Now, submerge your hold body under the water, just so you can get used to the temperature."

Katniss follows her own instructions, staying under the water for about 30 seconds before I start to worry and pull her up. "You scared me," I say. "I didn't know you could hold your breath for so long."

"Practice, is all it takes." She nods at me. "Now your turn."

I do what she says, shivering at first from the cold. Soon, I recover and resurface. Katniss nods at me again. "Not bad, you got ten seconds."

"I learn from the best." I smile.

For a while, Katniss just teaches me the basics until I can float on my own with out her hands under my stomach-though I missed that. When I start to move my arms though, I always panic or I'm not able to keep myself up.

"I'm hopeless," I sigh.

Katniss bites her lip. "You're not _that _bad. You just need more practice."

"Thanks, Katniss, but I know I suck."

She doesn't argue as we come out of the water. Katniss sits, saying we should rest so that we are prepared for the walk ahead of us. "And so we can be dry," she adds.

"I agree," I say, lying down next to her.

I'm soon drifting off to sleep when I hear Katniss say, "Hey, Peeta?"

"Yes?" I say, sleepily.

"Have you ever thought about Gale?"

Now I'm immediately awake. "Gale? Why?" Jealousy courses through, but only a little, out of habit whenever I hear his name.

"Because…I don't know. I was just wondering how he's doing. It's kind of weird never speaking to him again."

"Well, maybe you should give him a call in District Two. He gave you his new number right?"

Katniss shrugs. "I never thought I'd actually use it."

"Well, if I were Gale, I'd probably want to know what my old best friend was up to, and if they're holding out okay." I hope I didn't offend her, but I know it would be hard for _me _to let Katniss go.

Surprisingly, Katniss agrees. "You're right."

"Really?"

Katniss smiles at me. "Really." She pauses. "In fact, I'm going to call her as soon as we get back home. You know, before I, um…"

"Chicken out?" I help her.

Katniss pushes me, scowling. "Yeah, that." She says. Typical Katniss. She still doesn't like to look weak.

KATNISS POV

Peeta and I are now on our way back to District Twelve. We're walking holding hands, but all I can think of is what I'm going to say to Gale when I talk to him. Or _if_, because it looks like I may not have the guts to right now.

When we get to my house, someone is sitting on the doorsteps. There's something familiar about that olive skin, and dark hair.

_Oh no, _I think. Peeta takes my hand and I look up at him, and yes, he sees him too. "Is it really…" he starts.

"Yes," I whisper.

The guy sitting on the steps looks up, finally noticing us standing there. It surprises me since he's usually so alert. Something must have been on his mind.

I know up right because when the guy looks up, it is perfectly clear that he's been thinking. Still not sure its him, I say, "Gale?"

**Sigh, finals are coming up soon! Please give me some reviews to cheer me up!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here's Chapter 8! Review! PlEaSe!**

GALE POV

I look up at the sound of a whisper. That's when I see her. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who shunned me after thinking I blew up her sister. It sounds harsh, but that's the way it is.

"Gale?" says Katniss, as if not really believing it's me.

"In the flesh," I reply, standing up.

"It's really you, huh," she says, crossing her arms. Defensive. I don't know why, since we've know each other so long, even though we haven't spoken since…well, you know.

I nod. That's when I notice Peeta standing next to her, hands in his packets. "Nice to see you again, Gale." He says, somewhat formally.

I sigh. "Hey, guys, listen, it's just me. Stop acting like we're strangers."

Katniss scowls. "Well, it's hard to think of you as anything else, when you just remind me of…of…" Katniss voice breaks, and her eyes become shiny. Peeta immediately puts an arm on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Catnip?" It seems the use of my old nickname for her snaps her out of her memories, and she just frowns at me.

"Don't call me that," she nearly shouts.

Peeta steps in. "Katniss, maybe I should let you two talk, you know, because it looks like I may be intruding on something."

_Good, _I think. Because there's something I really want to tell Katniss. A few things actually.

But no, Katniss lets him stay. "You're not interrupting anything," she says.

Peeta replies, "Well, um, let's head in. It's getting dark."

KATNISS POV

I can't believe he's here. Just when I was thinking of calling him –or not calling him-he shows up. At my doorstep .It's just all too much because of all the memories that I took so much care into burying. He's brought them back.

I groan in frustration as we all settle into the living room. Peeta and I take the couch while Gale sits across from us in the loveseat.

I cross my arms. "So, what's with the unexpected visit?"

Gale sighs, and leans back in the seat. "Might as well get it over with." He leans forward again. "I'm getting married."

Peeta and I stare at each other in shock. I'm frozen, and a million things are running through my head. Why so soon? And why, in the first place? I haven't though about marriage since the rebellion, and back then, I never cared, let alone wanted it. Gale had seemed interested, but he knew about the risk. And now with Games, or the Capital, _married _is still a strange thing for me.

Peeta recovers before me. "Who is she?"

I look at Gale, really wondering who she is. "Her name's Lori," he says. "I met her in District Two and…well there's more." He sighs again, but this time it's not tired. It's more like surprised, or left over shock from news that still must be surprising to him. "Lori's pregnant."

I gasp. "You mean you and her…"

"Yes, we did. And don't look at me like that, it was a weak moment. We've both been through things, and we were just comforting each other. At least, it was at first. After, we sort of became a couple, and I found out that Lori is a great person." Gale's eyes stare off into the distance. "She's amazing. At many things, if you know what I mean." He chuckles, but I don't think it's funny.

"So…where is she?" I ask.

"At Haymitch's place." My eyes widen. "I know, I know. Trust me, Lori can handle herself. Haymitch can't scare her. And besides, I wanted to tell you guys the news before you meet her."

Gale's eyes travel to the hand I have in Peeta's it seems I must have grabbed his hand sometime in the conversation, and I'm gripping it, hard. "Oh, sorry, Peeta."I let go.

"It's okay," he grabs my hand again. "It's a lot to take in."

"Speaking of things to take in," Gale says. "You two a couple now?"

Peeta and I both nod. Gale nods back at us, seeming pleased. "It's about time time, too." I raise my eyebrows up at him. He ignores me and says to Peeta, "She finally came around, huh?"

Peeta chuckles. "She sure did." He puts his arm around me.

"So, um, can we meet this, um, Lori?"I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh, sure. Let's go." Gale gets up and we follow him over to Haymitch's house. He goes right inside, and that's when I hear laughing. _Haymitch _is laughing. Then I hear a female voice, which must be Lori's. "Lori?" Gale calls out.

I hear footsteps and there she is, that bulge in her stomach confirming what Gale said. Not to mention, Lori is gorgeous. She has a light tan, and dark, wavy hair. Not surprising, since Gale can get whoever he wants with his good looks.

Lori smiles upon seeing Gale. "Gale!" she says. "I missed you." She walks over and hugs him, tight.

"I've only been gone for two hours," he says, laughing. He rubs her back, and pulls away, only to kiss Lori on the cheek. "I want you to meet some friends of mine."

That's when Lori looks at Peeta and I, standing off to the side. Her eyes widen. "You must be Katniss!" she says to me. She goes over and hugs me. I'm a little uncomfortable at the embrace, and I'm afraid I might hurt her since she's pregnant. Lori pulls away before I have time to react. "And you must be Peeta!" She hugs him too, and pulls away.

"Gale has spoken highly of you two," she says.

"He has?" I say, incredulously.

"Gale is not a bad person, Katniss," Lori replies, softly. It is amazing how well she understands.

"I know," I whisper. Peeta takes my hand.

Haymitch says, "You got one heck of a fiancée, Gale. Beautiful, and funny too."

Gale laughs, "I sure do. She's changed me." He pulls Lori to him and rubs her pregnant stomach with one hand.

**Am. Exhausted.**

**Review, please! It's all I had time to write…I wish I had more time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I AM SO SORRY AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SORRY I AM. Seriously. I haven't been on for like a year for many, many, reasons that I won't bore you with and I absolutely PROMISE I will finish this story, even if it kills me. I made this chapter extra long for the long wait.**

**Sigh. I haven't forgotten about this story so expect more chapters up soon, but not TOO soon, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, or else this story wouldn't be free.**

PEETA POV

I'm going crazy. Well, I'm pretty sure I already am crazy, but now it's just frustrating. Gale and Lori have been staying in our guest room for a week now, and I don't know when I can get some alone time with Katniss. I know that sounds selfish, but I finally get Katniss after all these years or yearning, and my one enemy still manages to get in the way.

Apparently when Gale said he was getting married, he meant in District 12. He says he wants Katniss and me to come, and he is bringing his family down here in a few days. Lori and he are rushing to have the wedding before the baby comes, plus they can't wait.

Katniss is surprisingly taking all this news well, and I'm proud of her. I think she pushed aside her feelings for Gale from the past to be happy for him, which makes me love her even more, seemingly impossible as it is. Lately, Gale and Lori's quickly approaching wedding date has made me thing about Katniss and I's future wedding. IF she accepts my offer. I am practically sweating just thinking about it.

One night as Katniss and I are getting ready for bed, I get an idea. Or maybe it's more of a desire. Whatever it is, I'm going for it.

Katniss climbs into bed exhausted from hunting and helping keep a pregnant woman company. I lie next to her. I take her hand and smile when Katniss squeezes it. I start to have second thoughts about my idea, since Katniss seems too tired to do anything tonight. I was going to kiss her, since this is our only alone time for the day, but maybe I shouldn't. No, I should…Sheesh, I don't know what to do anymore.

Before I can do anything, though, I hear Katniss' soft breathing, indicating that I took too long anyway. I sigh, and snuggle Katniss in my arms. That's our alone time lately. Real romantic.

KATNISS POV

Okay, so I'm not completely used to the idea of Gale marrying, but I can tell he's happy. And I'm genuinely glad for him. We both found someone, and plan on spending our lives with that person, of course if the other wants to spend their lives with us.

Anyway, Peeta has gotten a little quieter these past few days. I have no idea why, except it might have something to do with us. Now that I think about it, the only alone time Peeta and I have gotten these past few days have been to go to bed. Maybe I should take him to the lake again. It seems he enjoyed when we went last time.

Gale and Lori are actually gone for the day, doing some "wedding plans", so I invite Peeta out for the day. He seems happy to go, and even stops his painting to leave with me. So, we head off to the lake.

As expected, Peeta is quiet, holding the picnic basket he packed for our lunch in his hands. Unfortunately the basket is on the side that I'm walking, so I can't hold his hand. Then I decide to do it anyway and go to his other side, taking his hand in mine. I startle Peeta, but he smiles at me, intertwining his fingers with mine.

Something about his smile seems off, but I brush it away, figuring he'll tell me if it's important. As we walk, no one talks, and it drives me crazy. After what seems like forever we arrive at the lake and Peeta lets go of my hand and sets the picnic basket on the grass. He then lays out the blanket that we brought on the ground. Finally he just sits on the blanket with his arms resting on his raised knees. He just stares hard at the lake, silent.

I stand frozen, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Peeta groans and lies down, putting his forearm over his eyes. "What is _wrong _with me?" he mutters.

Confused and worried, I walk quickly and bend down near Peeta's head. "What are you talking about, Peeta?" I ask. "Are you okay?" I remove his arm from his face to see his frustrated expression. "Peeta?" I say, hesistanly.

He just looks at me, his face softening. Then all of a sudden, in a single move Peeta has me pinned down, him lying on top of me while I stare at him underneath. "Peeta, what-" I start, but before I could continue Peeta crashes his lips onto mine. His tongue immediately enters my mouth and as soon as I kiss him back, he moans. His kiss quickly distracts me from any earlier thoughts but as quickly as it began, he pulls back, breathing heavily.

Peeta rolls off me and sits up, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I'm so sorry," he sighs and shakes his head. I sit up next to him and again remove his hands from his face. He speaks without looking at me. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he repeats.

I roll my eyes. "Peeta, please tell me what's going on. And what was that kiss all about?" I try to get him to look me in the eyes but he won't budge.

He sighs. "Katniss," he begins. "I think I have a problem," he says after a short pause. I wait for him to elaborate but he doesn't.

"Peeta, what is it?" I ask, exasperated. "Just spit it out."

Peeta finally turns to look me in the eyes. His eyes show his frustration, but there is something else there, besides the usual love they have for me. It looks like desperateness and…lust. "Katniss, the thing is, for some reason lately, I've been feeling like I can't keep my hands off you. I don't _want _to keep my hands off you, but obviously that would be rude. And it just frustrates me because we haven't had much us time in over a week with Gale and Lori here, but don't worry I'm not blaming them. I've been having this feeling ever since we became a couple for real and now every time I see you I just need to kiss you." Peeta pauses to hold my hand. "Touching you feels so good but at the same time I feel like a perv because the feeling is so strong. Not to mention it wasn't this bad during the Games or the rebellion. But that's probably because I was too worried of the fact that we might die then trying to get laid," he laughs awkwardly, causing me to blush. "So anyway, now that we are definitely in love and together virtually with no boundaries, there's nothing to hold me back. And I want you to know that my stupid teenage boy hormones are only excited for you and ugh," he sighs. "This is so awkward; I imagined this talk to go more smoothly and with me sounding less like a creep." He's looking away now, shaking his head.

I don't say anything and Peeta looks at me, worried. "Katniss? Please say something so I know you aren't scared of me now."

That snaps me out of it. I take Peeta's other hand in mine so both of our hands our touching. Our eyes meet and when he sees how calm I am, his brows furrow. "Listen, Peeta," I begin. "I think I know what your little 'problem' is. And honestly, I don't think it's much of a problem. I think you're just…frustrated." Peeta still looks confused so I continue. "Sexually frustrated," I say more quietly.

Peeta's cheeks redden. "Sexually frustrated?"

I nod. "Yes. I'm actually a little surprised this didn't happen a little earlier but in a way I understand you are trying to wait for me to be ready and I respect that but if you are feeling this frustrated you should let me know and I'll just let you do…whatever you need to do," I say, embarrassed. When I look up at Peeta, he's shaking his head.

"I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to do, Katniss. Especially not because I'm…aroused or something. When the time comes, we'll know. And call me old-fashioned but it would feel more special if we were married first," he adds that last part quickly, as if he's nervous about my response.

I just smile at him and say, "You're right." He visibly relaxes, and smiles back.

"We love each other. Real or not real?"

"Real."

PEETA POV

I am so relieved. Katniss didn't yell at me or become creeped out by my stupid desires. She was amazing and listened to me ramble awkwardly about how I felt-very embarrassing by the way- and even offered herself to me. Of course I couldn't accept that, but it flattered me anyway.

"You know.." begins Katniss. I look over at her.

"What?"

"There's, um, other stuff we could do without going all the way," she blushes, looking at the ground. I stare at her, disbelieving.

"Katniss, what exactly are you saying?" My voice is hoarse.

She finally looks up and smiles. "I'm saying, if you need to satisfy some of your…needs…there's things we could do that may help." I'm too shocked to do anything but stare at Katniss as her cheeks redden once more as she looks at me nervously. "Or we could not do anything, if you're uncomfortable."

I shake my head quickly and Katniss looks up and scowls. "Wait, no, Katniss! I, I do. I mean, I would…I would like that…if it's okay with you, of course." I scratch the back of my head.

She smiles. "I offered it to you didn't I?" I return her smile. Katniss suddenly gets this determined look on her face and scoots closer to me. Then she quickly straddles my lap and wraps her arms loosely around my neck. My hands instinctively wrap around her slender waist but I stare at her confused. "So, are you ready?" she asks.

I gulp. Her face looks so adorable and my body immediately heats up. "Ready for what?" I ask quietly.

Katniss bites her bottom lip, making me subconsciously tighten my grip on her waist. Doesn't she know that she's driving me crazy me right now? "To fix your little problem," she looks more nervous as each moment passes.

"You mean right now?"

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Yes, Peeta. I thought you wanted this." I can tell she is starting to get annoyed.

I place my hand beside her cheek. "Katniss, trust me, I want you so bad right now." I rub my thumb across her cheek. "I just don't want to pressure you into anything."

"Peeta, you aren't. In fact, I've wanted to do try some things with you too." Katniss is avoiding my eyes.

That's it for me. I tilt Katniss' face up to me and press my lips against hers. That familiar warm feeling spreads to my stomach and becomes a full on flame when Katniss opens her mouth, allowing my tongue to touch hers. My hands stay on her waist but soon I am tempted to move them lower. Conscious of her reaction, I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer, our chests touching. This gets a moan from Katniss and it just makes me kiss her even deeper. Katniss' hands begin to wander themselves and she runs her fingers across my chest. Suddenly, I'm pushed back on the grass as Katniss continues to lean forward. Our lips stay connected as she runs her fingers through my hair, slightly tugging the ends.

I am starting to feel myself get hard as Katniss nibbles on my bottom lip. "Katniss," I groan.

She pulls back. "What?" Her eyebrows furrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shake my head quickly. "No, no way." I pull her so our lips barely touch. "It's the opposite, actually. You are doing everything right," I mumble. I capture her lips with mine once again. Katniss adjusts her position causing her to rub against my hardness. My hips involuntarily jerk towards hers and we freeze. When I look at her Katniss her cheeks are flushed and I'm sure mine are the same. "I'm sorry,Katniss…I, um, I didn't mean to-"

Katniss interrupts me. "Don't worry about it, Peeta. I've felt it before, you know."

I raise my eyebrows. "You have?"

She nods. "Remember when you used to hold me on the train?"

I cringe. "You noticed it then?"

She laughs. "Yes, it was uncomfortable before, but now I'm really flattered that I can make you feel like that." She lays her head on my chest.

I stroke her hair. "Do I make you feel that way? You know, turned on? At all?"

The silence before she answers makes me begin to lose confidence. "You always have, Peeta." Katniss looks up at me. "It just took my forever to realize it."

I smile at her and sit up, taking her with me, still in my lap. "At least you know now."

Katniss moves herself even closer to me, closing the little gap between our bodies. "Yes, you're right. And I will never forget it." In a split second we are back to making out and I couldn't be any happier.

**Sigh, here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry I couldn't update before and I mean it. However don't expect me to update fast because life is hectic for me right now and I only have about an hour or two a day to do this. BUT I will try I promise you that. I really love you guys and let me know how I did on this chapter!**

**Review please! 3**


End file.
